Como las hojas
by Hanna.sama
Summary: .AU. El viento nos trajo aquí, como hojas. Volteó nuestros destinos uniendo nuestras vidas, salvándonos. Pero recuerda lo que no hay que tocar: quienes fuimos antes de llegar y lo que somos fuera de este lugar. Cap 13: "No dejen que las toquen"
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Este es el primer fic que subo a Fanfiction (en toda la red en realidad). Este es solo el prólogo, un poquito largo pero bueh...

Les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, buenas, malas, gas pimienta, etc. **Sí**, habrán parejas pero se armarán a lo largo de la historia, también acepto sugerencias ;). Ok, ya no los aburro más, solo espero que disfruten la historia y... pues que no se arrepentirán :D. A continuación, el fic.

* * *

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama**  
**

Summary: AU. El viento nos trajo aquí, como hojas. Volteó nuestros destinos uniendo nuestras vidas, salvándonos. Pero recuerda lo que no hay que tocar: quienes fuimos antes de llegar y lo que somos fuera de este lugar.

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola_ (pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**oooOOooo **(Flash foward: cambio de tiempo hacia el futuro. Lo contrario del Flash back xD.)

...+...+... (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back** lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, solo la historia ;)

-

-

-

...**P**rólogo...

- 

Estaba inquieta. El viento que corría aquella noche no era de los más fuertes, pero si el más bullicioso. Si cerraba los ojos podría pensar que se trataba de una tormenta, o el presagio de una, pero no era eso lo que la mantenía despierta esa noche.

Decidió salir y sentarse en su pórtico con una taza de café, como lo hacía las últimas noches. El viento volvió el barrió aún más tétrico, ya que el grito del viento se había devorado todo ruido que representara algo vivo, era como estar sentada en medio de la misma nada.

Se levantó pesadamente de su asiento de piedra y se estiró en señal de pereza. Contempló el cielo en busca de algo, de aquello que sobrara, que no estuviera, o que simplemente nunca estuvo ahí, aquello que la inquietaba tanto.

Su mirada dio a parar en lo alto de su gran y polvoriento hogar, dónde pudo divisar un conjunto de letras pintadas en cobre que con el tiempo se habían desgastado. Sonrió melancólica y entró de nuevo a su casa olvidando su taza de café. Luego de unos minutos volvió a salir con una pequeña caja de herramientas y una escalera, dispuesta a borrar por completo aquel escrito. Este decía solemne "Clínica pública de Konoha".

Le había tomado un par de horas pero logró borrar cualquier indicio del letrero. Se quitó algunos mechones rubios y algo de sudor que cubrían su frente y dio por terminada su labor esperando haber tranquilizado su espíritu. Parecía estar mejor y cuando decidió retomar aquel café notó que ya no estaba en el escalón superior donde lo había dejado, de hecho, no estaba por ningún lado. De pronto unos sonoros sorbitos no muy lejos de allí interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Había encontrado al ladrón.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta doblar en la primera esquina, lugar dónde reposaba un pequeño bulto y al parecer el dueño de aquellos ruidos.

-No deberías tomar café a tu edad- se acercó con cuidado tratando de no asustar a la criatura.

-Yo...yo no...¡Es mío¡Yo lo encontré, ttebayo!- aquel personaje se volteó desafiante, dejando al descubierto un par de brillantes y expresivos ojos azules. Estos parecían relucir a kilómetros, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Uff...vamos, devuelve mi café, te hará daño

-¡Ni lo pienses, es mío ahora!- sin dudar de sus palabras se bebió el resto del café de un solo sorbo. El sabor amargo hizo que escupiera cada gota que había tragado, además de que se había quemado la lengua. -¡Puaaaaaj! q-que mierda de bebida...- apenas si se sostenía con sus ya delgadas piernas y el frío de la noche no ayudaba.

-¿Qué tus padres no te lavan la boca de vez en cuando niño?

-Que va...

-Esa no es una respuesta

-Busca una vida, anciana

-¿C-Cómo me llamaste...?

-Anciana

En ese momento el estado de aquel crío era lo que menos le importaba, ya que sin chistar le propino un buen golpe, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo por un rato.

.¡Auch¡¿Sabías que puedo denunciarte por eso bruja?!- el niño se sostuvo la cabeza a la vez que trataba de arroparse del frío.

-Se que me arrepentiré de esto- dicho esto agarró al pequeño de la camisa y lo condujo hacia su casa.

-¡Suéltame,ttebayo!- el chico pataleaba todo lo que podía con tal de soltarse del agarre, pero fue inútil.

La mujer colocó al niño en un acolchado sillón frente a la chimenea, arropándolo con una colcha de lana y quitándole la taza de las manos.

-Iré por algo de leche, quédate allí- sonrió por lo bajo al ver como el pequeño bulto de tiritones y cabellos rubios se hundía en la colcha, impresionado por el descomunal tamaño de la sala.

Luego de un rato volvió con la misma taza, solo que repleta de leche caliente, y con un pequeño botiquín.

-¿Cuanta gente vive aquí?

-Solo yo ¿por qué?

-Tu casa es muy grande ¿no te sientes sola?

-Que extraño eres, primero me insultas y luego te interesas por mi

-Soy un niño, es natural ser curioso- volteó la cabeza y dio un gran sorbo a la taza.

Se acercó y vio que el chico tenía algunos cortes en su rostro y manos. Untó alcohol médico en un algodón y procedió a curar sus heridas.

-Eres muy valiente, la mayoría de los críos no soportan que le limpien las heridas

-A diferencia de ellos yo no soy un marica ¡ay!- retrocedió un poco al sentir aquel líquido recorrer una de las heridas de su muñeca.

-Soy Tsunade ¿cómo te llamas?

-Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo- la observó algo desconfiado y con la cara cubierta de leche.

-Bien Naruto, deja que te desinfecte esos rasguños que tienes y...- el niño se tapo la cara agresivamente.

-¡Son de nacimiento, tarada!

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras pendejo o no sólo te saco de mi casa, sino que te tiro a un puente ¿entendiste?- tenía un notable tick en el ojo lo que demostraba su escasa paciencia.

-Haz lo que quieras, con tal que no te pedí ayuda, vieja

-Ya verás...PENDEJO MALCRIADO!!- no aguantó más y zarandeó al niño como nadie lo había hecho.

En las calles se escuchaban gritos y risas por parte de aquella gran casa. Sería una larga noche.

-

**oooOOooo**

-

-¡Tsunade obaa-chan!- trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia por cuarta vez en el día.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! Soy casi tu madre y merezco respeto -dijo amenazando al chico con un cucharón.

-Bueno, si eres mi madre ¿por qué no me traes algún hermanito?- aquello lo dijo con suma inocencia, pensando en lo aburrido que era estar solo ellos dos en una casa tan grande.

-Baka...- sonrió por lo bajo.

_Quizás no sería una mala idea._

_-_

_- _

**...To be continued...**

-

* * *

Espero que el prólogo no los haya aburrido y, por el contrario, los haya animado a seguir leyendo el fic. 

Si aún no se entiende bien de que se trata no os preocupéis, que ya tengo el primer capítulo listo y ansioso por ser subido xD. Bueno, todo depende si desean o no saber más a travez del botoncito _Go_, sino seguiré en la clandestinidad :P.

Ja nee!

-

...Hanna.sama


	2. Domingo

Hola!

Aquí me están hinchado por MSN para que publique ya el primer capítulo. Aquí ya se verá aclarada gran parte de la trama (lo que no logré en el prólogo xD) Gracias a los reviews, que aunque fueron dos, los aprecio mucho. Mientras haya gente que quiera leer yo lo subiré, además de que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y claro, pero creo que ya saben eso, mientras más reviews, más animan a la escritora :). Saludos!

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Summary: AU El vientos nos trajo aquí, como hojas. Volteó nuestros destinos uniendo nuestras vidas, salvándonos. Pero recuerda lo que no hay que tocar: quienes fuimos antes de llegar y lo que somos fuera de este lugar.

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o** (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 1:

...**D**omingo...

Los rayos del sol reposaban sobre sus párpados cerrados, molestando su sueño. Aún no entendía por qué diablos había elegido esa cama, aún así no pretendía despertar al menos en una hora más. Cómo siempre sus sueños incluían comida, se lo podía apreciar cada mañana con la boca y la almohada cubiertos de saliva, lo que lo convertía en blanco irresistible para una que otra jugarreta vespertina. Comenzó a saborear sus sábanas creyendo que se trataban de su decimoquinta porción de ramen, cuando algo húmedo y pesado aterrizó en medio de su cara, despertándolo en el acto.

-¿Que rayos...?! ¡Shikamaru! ¿Quien diablos te manda a lanzarme tu ropa en la mañanas, eh?

-¿Ah? Todavía sigues aquí, supongo que te tocará lavar los platos, otra vez...

-¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¿Acaso ya todos desayunaron?

-Hasta el perro, tal vez aún quede algo en la mesa pero no se si...- sin terminar la frase quedó solo en la gran habitación puesto que Naruto ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. -Mendokusai...

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es tercera vez esta semana! ¡Ahh! ¡¿Cuantas escaleras hay en este jodido lugar?!- sin darse cuenta cuantos escalones bajaba a la vez, tropezó, y la fuerza de gravedad ayudó que su cuerpo llegara, un tanto magullado, al primer piso.

-Naruto baka, deberías conseguirte un despertador -le regañó una pelirrosada que daba el último mordisco a una rebanada de pan.

-Dime Sakura-chan ¿aún queda algo de comer?

-Este...- fue interrumpida por un joven de desordenados cabellos castaños ubicado al otro lado del gran comedor.

-Que pena por ti, hoy habían preparado tu tarta favorita que por suerte también es la de Akamaru ¿verdad?- hablándole a un perro blanco que saboreaba gustoso lo que parecía ser la última rebanada de tarta.

-¡¿Nani?!

-¡Ja! No puedo creer que todavía te pase lo mismo, tremendo idiota- luego de alimentar a su perro salió del comedor, dejando a Sakura y a Naruto solos.

-Oe, Sakura-chan- Naruto observó a la chica con ojos de cordero, rogándole con la mirada.

-Eres irremediable, toma- le alcanzó un pedazo de tarta a su amigo, quien no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan! Eres la mejor, ttebayo- Sus ojos brillaron al dar la primera mordida. El sabía que su amiga siempre pensaba en él en casos como esos y aunque se jurara una y otra vez dejar de abusar de la caridad de la chica, terminaba por depender de ella casi siempre. Aún así esto no parecía molestarle a la pelirrosa, así que estaba bien.

-Pero no te haz salvado de lavar los platos ¿oíste?

-Si, lo que digas- estaba demasiado concentrado en su desayuno y en llenar su cara con betún.

La chica salió del comedor y subió las escaleras en dirección al baño de mujeres.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al piso correcto escuchó la que parecía ser la voz de Tenten, una de sus amigas, rogando por una ducha.

-¡Sal de ahí Ino! ¡Ya llevas una hora allí adentro!- golpeaba la puerta con insistencia tratando de sacar a la chica del baño.

-¡El agua no es gratis Ino-cerda!- Sakura se apresuró a la puerta y sin ningún respeto por la intimidad de su amiga, entró de un portazo. Estando dentro observó como la chica se cepillaba el cabello, al parecer, por cuarta vez en la mañana. -Suficiente por hoy querida- sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar la lanzó fuera, dándole el paso libre a Tenten.

-Ya era hora- musitó la morena, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta en las narices de Ino.

-¡Deja de ser tan bruta frentona! Si sigues así jamás conseguirás novio- sonrió con burla la rubia, tratando de provocar a su amiga.

-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, por cierto, no se por qué tengo que repetírtelo pero no puedes estar más de media hora en el baño, no eres la única con necesidades aquí- le regañó mientras apuntaba un cartel que especificaba claramente los horarios para el uso del baño.

-Relájate, ser bella no es cosa fácil frentona, claro pero que podrías saber tu- empujó levemente a Sakura presionando su dedo índice contra su frente.

-No estoy de humor- apartó bruscamente la mano de Ino. -y dime ¿por qué rayos te tardaste tanto esta vez? Dudo que estés esperando a alguien.

-Es un secreto- sonrió y luego bajó las escaleras en dirección a la puerta trasera.

-Que planea...- sabía que aquella salida llevaba directo hacia el jardín, así que se asomó por la ventana más próxima hacia esa parte de la casa. Allí divisó a un chico de tes pálida, cabellos oscuros y unos penetrantes ojos negros que leía tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Maldita Ino, eres una aprovechada!- gritó como si la nombrada pudiera oírla y golpeó fuertemente el marco de la ventana, sin reparar que alguien la observaba tímidamente desde la puerta del baño.

-Etto...Sakura-san

-¡¿QUÉ?! Ah, lo siento Hinata- trató de tranquilizarse al ver a su ya de por sí asustadiza amiga.

-N-no hay problema...si quieres puedes entrar antes que yo- ocultó su rostro detrás de su canasta de baño.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- trató de sonreír lo más que pudo en forma de agradecimiento y para ocultar su evidente enojo.

Luego de unos minutos Tenten salió fresca como una lechuga para darle paso a la siguiente. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y entro, agradeciendo nuevamente a Hinata por donar su turno. Una vez dentro se desvistió y decidió tomar un baño.

-Estúpida Ino, estúpida yo, estúpido...bah, da igual- hundió su cuerpo en la tina hasta la nariz, intentando ahogar su rabia de hace unos momentos.

**o-o-o-o**

-Listo, terminé,ttebayo!- guardó el último plato limpio en la estantería con orgullo. Satisfecho con su trabajo se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas donde suponía encontraría a Sakura. Antes de llegar al cuarto la vio salir del baño, ya vestida y con una toalla sobre sus húmedos cabellos.

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿qué tal si vamos al Ichiraku?- sonrió ampliamente esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Naruto acabo de desayunar, no podría dar un mordisco más- no estaba de humor para salir, ni mucho menos comer.

-¡Por favor!- esa mirada otra vez.

-No sé...- se asomó por la ventana y observó como Ino estaba colgada del cuello del chico que reposaba bajo el gran árbol. Naruto, por inercia, se asomó también.

-Sasuke si que tiene mala suerte- abrió la ventana de par en par para llamar la atención de su amigo, como lo hacía siempre que quería molestarlo interrumpiendo su lectura, sus siestas o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. -¡Oye teme! ¡No sabía que te gustaba el jamón!

Desde el jardín Sasuke le hizo un gesto no muy amistoso con el dedo y, para la suerte de Naruto, Ino no pareció escuchar. Tanto Naruto como Sakura reían a carcajadas desde la ventana del tercer piso, lo que molestó al moreno de sobremanera. Este tomó su libro y apartó bruscamente a la rubia para marcharse de allí.

-Esa es tuvo muy buena Naruto- todavía reía. Aquello la había tranquilizado. -muy bien, vamos ya.

-¡Claro!- cruzó ambos brazos tras su cabeza y siguió a la chica escaleras abajo.

**o-o-o-o**

Entró a la sala principal dónde estaban sus demás compañeros, cada uno en lo suyo. Se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo del grupo.

-Te vez molesto- musitó Gaara sin mucho interés.

-Hmp- fue lo único que se dignó a decir.

En ese instante Naruto y Sakura bajaban hacía la sala principal para poder salir por la puerta de enfrente. Ambos venían aguantando las risas lo más que podían pero al ver a Sasuke se calmaron, solo un poco.

-Oye Teme, vamos al Ichiraku, ¿quieres ir?- trataba de ocultar lo más que podía la mirada de burla que amenazaba con reírse de su amigo.

-Ni lo pienses, dobe- volteó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de Ino, quien corría hacia él en busca de una nueva oportunidad. -esta bien, pero ahora.

-¡Vamos ya!

**o-o-o-o**

Así los tres salieron de su hogar encaminados hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Al llegar el rubio pidió por sus amigos, sin sus consentimientos claro.

-Te dije que no tenía hambre, Naruto- le regaño molesta.

-¡Vamos! Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a comer los tres, ¿no te parece que ya era hora?

-Je, tienes razón- se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Usuratoncachi...- cerró los ojos resignado.

-Aquí están sus órdenes- anunció una mujer luego de dejar tres tazones de ramen sobre la mesa.

-¡Ittadakimasu!- el rubio ya había comenzado a comer violentamente ante la mirada de sus amigos. Como vio que ninguno probaba bocado los observó suplicante.

-Ok, pero deja de mirarme así Naruto- Sakura comenzó a comer, a pesar de lo satisfecha que estaba.

-Anda Teme, está muy bueno- sonrió esperanzado.

-Iie

-Dale, una probadita

-Iie...

-Una sola- enrolló una porción de tallarines y se la fue acercando lentamente a Sasuke.

-No lo molestes más Naruto- bufó la pelirrosa ya cansada de la terquedad del chico.

-Solo quiero que coma un poco ¿es mucho pedir? Vamos, una probadi...ta- se quedó helado. En su intento por hacer que su amigo probara una mísera porción de ramen, logró voltear todo su plato sobre la ropa de Sakura.-Mi...mi ramen.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?!- agarró al muchacho del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo, golpearlo, arañarlo, etc.-¡tenías que ser tú!- estaba tan ocupada tratando de cortar la respiración del chico que no se percató de que acababa de dar vuelta su propio tazón de ramen, nada menos que en las piernas de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Upss...-

-Está...muy caliente...- su voz mostraba claramente ira contenida contra sus torpes amigos, adornada de un severo tick en el ojo.

-¡NARUTO AYUDAME!- sacando todas las servilletas que tenía al alcance y colocándolas en la zona afectada.

-¡A la orden, ttebayo!- colocando kilos y kilos de servilletas sobre Sasuke.

A los pocos minutos una gran pila de servilletas se ubicaba en el asiento donde debería estar el moreno.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te ves muy gracioso Teme!- Naruto estaba que se reventaba de risa sobre su asiento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la chica

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke-kun?

La pila de papel comenzó a temblar hasta desarmarse, dejando ver a Sasuke rojo por la falta de aire.

-¡Que torpes son!- exclamó molesto. Vio como Naruto se ahogaba en su propia risa y como Sakura trataba de estrangularlo.

_Esos eran sus amigos_

**o-o-o-o**

Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios descansaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Decidió revisar las cuentas del mes, las que guardaba dentro del cajón derecho de su escritorio. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al hacerlo, un cable delgado se rompió, dejando caer un balde de agua sobre su cabeza.

-¡PENDEJOS MALCRIADOS! ¡¿Cuándo llegará el día en que maduren esos críos?!

-Son solo chicos, muchos chicos- comentó un hombre de cabello gris que ocultaba su rostro tras un pequeño libro.

-Lo sé, me pregunto cuando fue que me llené de tantos

-Tu eres la boba quien los sigue aceptando- río por lo bajo sin que Tsunade se percatará.

_A veces esa mujer podía ser demasiado buena._

-Lo sé...pero nunca son demasiados hermanitos ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Nada, mejor tráeme una toalla

-Bien- antes de abandonar la habitación le echó un último vistazo a la mujer. No pudo evitar sonreír.

El sol brillaba mucho aquel domingo de primavera. Las calles de la aldea de Konoha estaban despejadas, gracias al clima y a su lejanía con la ciudad que lograban mantener el cielo tan limpio como el agua. Una de las edificaciones más grandes era el hogar de Naruto y compañía, la cual tenía tatuada con brillantes letras cobrizas el título "Casa de acogida joven de Konoha".

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Pimer Cap.! Espero que les haya gustado y como saben me encantaría saber sus opiniones, así podré sacar al cap. 2 del horno (en el que pretendo desenmascarar más la vida de los personajes) Recuerden, el boton _Go_ es su amigo!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	3. Odio los lunes

Hola!

Pues...no tengo mucho que decir.

Disfruten el cap. y no olviden dejar un bello review ;)

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 2:

...**O**dio los lunes...

Luego de su pequeña aventura en el puesto de ramen, Naruto y los demás se encaminaron de regreso a su hogar. El sol explotaba en brillo esa tarde, anunciando la proximidad del verano. Aún así aquello no los reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Mañana tienes turno Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la chica con los ojos fijos en el camino.

-Solo hasta medio día- arqueó una ceja al ver que la chica no se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos, luego lo ignoró.

-¡Que suerte! yo tengo que quedarme hasta las cinco y con este calor atender a la gente será un fastidio...al menos me voy justo cuando el café está más repleto- hizo una mueca de alivio.- ¿Qué tal tú Naruto?

-¡No me lo recuerdes, ttebayo!- exclamó con suma preocupación. -el boca floja de Kiba le dijo a Anko-sempai que había sido yo el del accidente con la salsa y ahora debo quedarme hasta el turno de medianoche!

-Usuratoncachi- sonrió con superioridad ante la mala suerte del chico.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, ttebayo! Que va...no se puede discutir contigo- hizo una mueca de enfado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Relájate Naruto, al menos van a pagarte un poco más ¿verdad?- esbozó una sonrisa con tal de animar a su amigo. Este bajó la cabeza mientras era rodeado por un aura de de desolación, dándole a entender a la chica lo equivocada que estaba. -l-lo siento.

-¡Así nunca podré cambiar estas putas zapatillas!- miró apenado el par de zapatos que llevaba puesto. Estaban maltrechos y le hacían imposible correr sin terminar postrado en cama por un mes gracias al dolor de pies.

_En esos momentos era cuando se cuestionaba su actual situación y la de sus compañeros._

_-Si tan solo Tsunade tuviera más dinero...- se dijo para si mismo._

_No era la primera vez que se lamentaba y de seguro no era el único tampoco. Todos sus compañeros trabajaban, aunque no supieran con seguridad en qué. Esa era la única salida si es que querían tener ropa más o menos decente, o si querían conseguir alguna otra cosa que realmente desearan, aunque no fuera de la mejor calidad. Sabía que Tsunade trabajaba arduamente para conseguir más recursos por parte del gobierno y a sí sustentarlos, pero lo único que podía darles era un buen desayuno, la cena y los utensilios básicos de limpieza y aseo personal, sin contar que algunos de sus amigos impartían clases gratis de Matemáticas, Letras, Ciencias, Historia y algo de Deportes. _

_-Que tonto...si estamos bien_

_Estamos bien_

-Sabes, si dejarás de comprar esa asquerosidad de ramen todas las semana...- el moreno fue interrumpido por un exaltado Naruto.

-¡No te metas con eso Teme!

-¿Y que harás si lo hago?- lo miró con un claro ademán de querer enfadarlo más y más.

-Yo...¡¡Auch!!- la pelirrosa había atrapado una de sus mejillas y la había estirado lo suficiente para hacerlo gritar y claro, para interrumpir su griterío. -¡eja ye ajer ejo, zakulla-shaaan!- apenas si podía hablar con su ahora estirada boca.

-¡Solo si prometes dejar de irrumpir la paz por una vez en tu vida! Entra ya- habían llegado a casa y no tuvo ningún problema para empujar al rubio hacía dentro sin ninguna delicadeza, luego lo siguió.

-...- suspiró ¿qué tan ruidosos podían ser esos chicos? Entró pesadamente con la idea de terminar su lectura antes del almuerzo, si es que podía estar solo al menos cinco minutos en esa casa.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Llegas tarde!- una joven de cabellos oscuros y furiosos ojos castaños le gritaba a Naruto en la sala de empleados, sin importarle que algunos clientes estuvieran oyendo desde sus mesas. -Supongo que mañana estarás tan desocupado como para tomar el turno nocturno nuevamente, eh Naruto- sonrío con malicia, como si disfrutara el sufrimiento de su "queridísimo empleado".

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no de nuevo Anko-sempai, te lo suplico!- trató con sus ojos suplicantes con la esperanza de sacar algo de ternura de esa mujer.

-Bien- dijo sin mirar al chico y mientras anotaba algo en un cuadernillo.

-¡Gracias Anko-sempai!

-Te lo descontaré de tu salario, ¡vamos todo el mundo, a trabajar!

-¿N-nani...?

-¡Muévete Naruto!- le gritó la mujer desde una oficina al fondo del corredor.

-Ha...hai- en el acto y sin tener realmente conciencia de lo que hacía, comenzó a barrer de un lado a otro, maldiciendo a todo ser vivo sobre la Tierra y que aquel nefasto día de la semana llegara.

_¿Quién puede amar los lunes?_

-Parece que tu mismo buscaras la mala suerte, cabeza hueca- una voz conocida y muy molesta interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto.

-Déjame en paz pulgoso

-Señor Inuzuka para ti- sonrió mientras pulía la placa que llevaba como prendedor en su camisa.

-Solo eres el cajero- lo miro resignado por lo inútil que era aquella conversación y por todo lo que tenía que limpiar.

-Al menos se hacer bien mi trabajo- entornó los ojos hacia el suelo, ordenándole a Naruto con la mirada.

-Que ra...- observó con detenimiento el suelo en donde Kiba pisaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Este tenía huellas marcadas en barro, pelos plateados de Akamaru, huesos para roer, servilletas y vasos plásticos de café y cerveza. -Eres un cerdo...

-Bueno, lo que es yo voy a tomar un descanso, procura que esté limpio cuando vuelva- le dijo de forma burlona mientras se alejaba en dirección al baño.

-¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí! ¡Te voy a dar una que...- sintió que lo observaban y en efecto varios clientes habían dejado de comer tras escuchar la discusión. Naruto se limitó a sonreír apenado y a continuar barriendo el inmundo puesto de su compañero.

Por lo general los insultos de Kiba jamás le afectaban, debido a que cuando llegaban a su hogar, se vengaba descargando toda la ira y el cansancio del día dándole una buena paliza. Lo mejor era que el siempre ganaba, logrando que el castaño se tragara sus palabras más de una vez.

Prefirió no generar conflictos en el trabajo y continuó barriendo. Comenzó con mucho asco a limpiar los vestigios de quien sabe que regados por el piso. Lamentablemente estaba tan concentrado en adivinar que rayos había pegado en el piso que no se dio cuenta del vaso de soda que estaba en el mostrador, botándolo casi inmediatamente.

-¡Por qué mierda me pasa esto a mi!- comenzó a "barrer" la mancha de soda, sin importarle si lo hacía con la escoba, o es más, con el lado equivocado de esta.

-Disculpa...- se escuchó una voz pausada del otro lado del mostrador.

-¡¿Qué quieres con un caraj...j...melito de limón, cortesía del local- trató de lucir lo más amable y calmado posible al percatarse de que hablaba con un cliente.

-No gracias, solo quiero que me atiendas, si no es mucha molestia- aquel chico de mirada y cabellos oscuros parecía haber estado esperando un buen rato, aún así no se veía molesto. A simple vista aparentaba ser de su misma edad, aunque fuera un poquito más alto.

-¡Hai!- por fin estaba tras la caja registradora, el puesto por el que siempre luchó y que Kiba ganó tan fácilmente, de seguro por acostarse con Anko o algo así. -¿qué va a ordenar?- aquel chico no contestaba, solo se dedicó a observar a Naruto de pies a cabeza.-Eh...disculpa ¿vas a pedir?- silencio. -¡¡Pide algo maldita sea!!- apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador para darse algo de impulso y quedar cara a cara con el insoportable chico.

-¿Estas seguro de que eres el cajero?- se inclinó levemente hacia atrás sin perder la calma, apuntando curioso el rostro del rubio.

-¿Q-Qué acaso no lo vez? ¡Estoy detrás de la caja así que pide o te largas!- el nunca se caracterizó por tener mucha paciencia.

-Veamos...¿que podría pedir en un restaurante italiano de bajo presupuesto?- sujetó su mentón en señal de estar meditando.

-Ah no sé...quizás una cosita llamada PASTA te pueda sonar familiar- ni él era tan tonto, es más, estaba seguro que el muchacho lo hacía solo para enfadarlo.

-Yo vine acá para probar algo nuevo...pero los nombres no me convencen- observaba con simulado interés el gran menú que estaba tras Naruto. -Quizás...mmm, no, eso no...y que tal este...mmm, no...o este otro que se parece a tu cara...mmm, definitivamente no...o tal vez...- fue interrumpido severamente por el ojiazul.

-¡AHHH! ¡Toda la mierda de este lugar es igual!- su humor no era el mejor aquel día. -¡ni que fuéramos italianos maldición, de todos modos todos tendrán el mismo efecto en tu colon, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Todo el restaurante quedó en silencio.

-Eres divertido- sonrió el chico.- espero nos veamos más seguido- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Naruto, para luego sonreírle burlesco. -por cierto, mi nombre es Sai- antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle, ese tal Sai ya se había ido, dejándolo con la rabia en la boca. Esta vez no podría descargarse como lo hacía con Kiba, aún.

-¡¡Ojalá te violen!!- el tampoco nunca se reconoció como alguien muy delicado. -tremendo idiota...bueno, será mejor ponerme a traba...jar?- al voltearse se encontró con la violenta y amenazante mirada de Anko, quien había aparecido justo para ver como Naruto espantaba a gran parte de su clientela. -Me lleva...

**o-o-o-o**

La casa estaba completamente vacía a esas horas, ya que la mayoría o seguía en el trabajo o había aprovechado el sol de aquella tarde. Dejó su bolso en el colgador cercano a la puerta y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró, acariciando sus sienes con tal de disipar su dolor de cabeza. Aquel había sido un día muy duro, realmente agotador. Soltó su largo cabello castaño y lo volvió a sujetar en una cola alta, con tal de dispersar el calor que cubría parte de su cuello. Sacó una libreta pequeño del bolsillo de su pantalón y la ojeó.

-Mierda...- dejando caer el cuadernillo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neji?- una voz inexpresiva, casi robótica, interrumpió sus quejas desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Eh?...ah, eres tu Shino- entornó los ojos con cansancio.

-Y...?

-Nada de tu incumbencia...

-...- en ese instante sonó el teléfono, cortando el silencio. -¿Aló?

-¿S-Shino-kun? Soy Hinata, yo...-fue interrumpida por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya sé que eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

-Etto...está Neji nii-chan, por favor- la chica parecía sollozar desesperadamente.

-Neji, es para ti- alcanzándole el aparato al ya nombrado.

-¿Y ahora qué? Aló, que sucede...ajá...bien...deja de llorar, voy para allá- una vez cortada la comunicación, lanzó el teléfono con fuerza contra la pared, pero antes de impactarse el chico de lentes oscuros logró atraparlo y dejarlo en su lugar. -¿Cuándo piensa acabar este día?- lo dijo con evidente molestia.

-Voy a la cocina ¿quieres algo?- preguntó el chico de lentes.

-No, ya salgo- salió rápidamente azotando la puerta tras de él.

Shino entró a la cocina para luego volver a la sala con un vaso de agua en la mano. Iba a sentarse nuevamente en el gran sillón, cuando pasó a un lado del asiento previo de Neji. Allí encontró la agenda, la cual tenía escrito un mensaje en la fecha de aquel día. La caligrafía de Neji era un asco, pero aún así pudo leer "en la biblioteca nacional, 9:45 PM" sobre el trozo de papel.

-...- arqueó una ceja y dejó la libreta en su lugar, cerrándola antes a modo de favor.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Actualizé más pronto de lo que pensé. Y bueh...estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mucho más que hacer. Espero les haya gustado y, no está demás decirlo, unos cuantos review no me caerían mal ;). Recuerden, el botón Go es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	4. Neji, ¿me ayudas?

Hola!

Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo! No pensaba actualizar hoy pero las ganas me ganaron xD.

Ojalá lo disfruten y me dejen un bello review ;).

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 3:

...**N**eji, ¿me ayudas?...

Para su buena suerte el autobús no estaba tan lleno y pudo viajar sentado. Apoyó su codo contra la ventana y se dedicó a observar las calles. El calor era insoportable y el sol que se colaba a través de la ventana solo lo empeoraba más. Observó su reloj de muñeca y suspiró, para luego quedarse dormido. Después de unos minutos el autobús paró violentamente, despertándolo. Estaba cerca de su destino, Se bajó y comenzó a caminar algunas calles, pasando por locales comerciales y algunas librerías. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio alto, gris y con las paredes algo desgastadas. Entró y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se encaminó por un largo pasillo, hasta encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

-¡Neji nii-chan!- una chica de largos cabellos oscuros ahogaba su perlada mirada en lágrimas, pero al ver a Neji su rostro se iluminó de golpe.

-¿Tú también estás aquí adentro? Esto es el colmo...¿dónde esta Ten...- antes de terminar a frase, una chica de castaños cabellos se asomó con total naturalidad.

-¡Hola Neji!

-...- su mirada denotaba fastidio y cansancio.

-Gomen- sonrió a la vez que se rascaba su mejilla como reconocimiento de su torpeza.

-Uff...- apoyó su antebrazo sobre las barras metálicas que se interponía entre él y las chicas, luego recostó su frente contra el. -Me pregunto que fue esta vez, Oficial.

Un hombre de bigote y uniformado se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su silla, a la izquierda de Neji. Tras escuchar las palabras de este, se levantó con pesadez rascándose la nuca.

-Pues...al parecer tu amiguita de pelo castaño encabezaba una persecución en una bicicleta y, a parte de destrozar por completo un buzón, causó gran conmoción en los vecinos- miró de reojo a las chicas. -y como no se hallaron a los demás participantes, no nos quedó más que traerla aquí.

-Y esta otra- apuntando sin ganas a Hinata.

-Por lo que sabemos es su "cómplice" ya que la acompañaba sentada en una canastilla, ubicada al frente del vehículo.

-Ya veo...¿cuánto será?- introduzco de inmediato la mano a su bolsillo en busca de su billetera.

-Veamos...- sacando la cuenta con sus dedos. -son 8.000 yenes por el buzón y 2.000 por los disturbios, mmm...un total de 10.000 yenes.

-N...¿Nani?- se congeló ahí mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el hombre como si nada.

-procesando la información

-¿Neji?- la castaña se aferró a las barras, expectante a la reacción del chico.

-Aún procesando...

-N-Neji nii-chan...

-...- se sujetó fuertemente de una de las barras con su mano derecha, mientras que con las izquierda le acercaba temblorosamente unos cuantos billetes al policía. -¿Alcanza con 4.000...?

**o-o-o-o**

Luego de un pequeño acuerdo con el Oficial ambas chicas salieron de la comisaría. Tenten tenía un plazo de tres días para pagar los 6.000 restantes, sin contar los 4.000 que ahora le debía a su amigo.

-Gracias Neji nii-chan- Hinata estaba más que feliz por haber salido de aquel lugar. La sola idea de pasar una noche fuera de casa la estremecía por completo.

-¡Si, te debo una Neji!

-4.000, recuérdalo- tanto él como su billetera estaban destrozados, recordando que no le pagarían hasta fin de mes.

-Relájate Neji- trató de calmarlo con una sonrisa. -tengo el dinero, cuando volvamos a casa te pagaré

-No se por qué tengo que ser yo quien siempre te saca de líos- ya no importaba, ahora lo que le inquietaba era qué rayos hacía Tenten encabezando una persecución.

_Pero no le preguntaría, ni quería hacerlo._

_No debía._

Tenten pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y prefirió sacarlo de sus dudas.

-Unos tipos aprovecharon el tumulto por las ofertas de primavera y robaron las ganancias del día- estaba indignada. -los perseguí hasta que salieron del lugar, tomé la bicicleta de una compañera y los seguí, pero lograron escapar- suspiró.

-Siempre es lo mismo, deberías ser menos impulsiva

-¿Esperabas que confiara en los tipejos que se hacen llamar guardias? no señor, esos nunca han hecho algo que los haga merecer sus uniformes- se cruzó de brazos mientras afirmaba aquello como si fuera ley.

-Da igual- observó de reojo a Hinata, tratando de imaginar cómo es que ella había terminado en todo eso.

-¿P-pasa algo Neji nii-chan?- se sonrojó. no tenía ningún deseo de contar su versión de la historia.

**Flash Back**

Aquel día se había propuesto comprar ropa interior nueva. Salió durante el descanso a una tienda cercana, tomándose todo el tiempo que tuviera a su alcance. Estaba revisando el cajón de las ofertas, cuando unos estruendosos gritos y carcajadas la sacaron de su labor. A lo lejos vio que un grupo grande se acercaba pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, logrando que un hombre chocara y cayera sobre ella. Luego, el resto de la masa humana cayó en efecto dominó, dispersándose en el suelo y volteando el cajón lleno de lencería femenina.

-Auch, ¿que pasó aquí?...¿EH?- cuando abrió los ojos tras el impacto vio como el rostro del hombre estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, y sus manos en un par de cosas bastante personales.

-¿De que se alimentan las chicas de hoy? ¡Son enormes!

-¡KYAAA!- la chica gritó tan fuerte que todo el grupo se levantó casi en el acto, tapándose con fuerza los oídos. También vieron que una chica en bicicleta se acercaba a toda velocidad, lo que tomaron como señal de huida.

-¡¡Vuelvan aquí desgraciados!!

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Todavía no se había repuesto del susto anterior cuando quedó cara a cara con la vieja bicicleta. Intentó correr pero ya había sido alcanzada por el manubrio y para poder evitar ser aplastada, atinó a subirse a la canastilla.

-¡¿Hinata?!

-¿Tenten?...¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!

-Lo siento, pero debo alcanzarlos y no puedo detenerme ahora, pero si lo deseas puedes saltar- Tenten solo aceleraba más y más.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No...¡¡p-pero me quiero bajar!!- se afirmo de la base de la canastilla con la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible. -¡¡bájame,bájame,bájame!!- las lagrimas brotaban a mares de sus ojos, aún así su amiga no hacía más que apresurar el paso.

Pasaron varios minutos y la castaña pareció rendirse.

-Rayos, ¿dónde se metieron?

-Bájame, bájame, bá...ja...me- ya casi no le quedaba voz, su largo cabello estaba hecho nudos y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

-Creo que los perdimos...

-Uy que mal...¡¡ahora bájame!!

-Ok...mmm...oye, espera un momento- algo andaba mal.

-¿Q-qué pasa Tenten?

-Los frenos...

-No...

-¡No responden, los frenos no responden!

-¡¡No me sueltes por favor!!- se aferró al cuello de su amiga.

-¡¡AAHH!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver que iban cuesta abajo. Cerraron los ojos esperando a que terminara, hasta que chocaron con algo tosco y metálico.

Luego de la caída las dos reaccionaron, observando el estado en que estaban y calmando un poco sus corazones.

-¡Estamos vivas! Tuve tanto miedo- el corazón aún le latía, pero se sentía ya más segura estando en tierra.

-Creo que no hemos terminado Hinata-chan- sonrió nerviosa al ver un buzón de correos totalmente desecho a un lado de la calle, y como un grupo de policías se acercaba a ellas.

-Yo...¡S-soy inocente, lo juro!- la peliazul no sabía que hacer. Trató de convencerlos con que era muy joven para ir a prisión, que jamás haría algo así y con un montón de razones que los uniformados no se tomaron la molestia de escuchar. Se agarró un mechón de cabello con cada mano y comenzó a tirar de ellos.

_Sus nervios habían sido destruidos aquella tarde. _

**Fin Flash back**

-¡Ay no!- Hinata se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su amiga.

-¡Ah, mi descanso terminó hace mucho, debo irme corriendo!- antes de irse la chica se despidió, para luego alejarse a paso veloz.

-Pobre, la que le van a dar en el trabajo- comentó Tenten.

-La que te van a dar a ti si se enteran de lo que hiciste- le reprochó el ojiblanco.

-No tienen por qué enterarse

-Tienes que dejar de precipitarte así y lo sabes

-Lo sé

-Es que pareces no entender- ya se estaba cansando. -se que intentas ayudar pero tienes que medir tus acciones, estoy harto de tener que pagar por tus tonterías ¿oíste?

-Si, amo- intentó responder con sarcasmo, lo que hizo que su amigo frunciera aún más el ceño. -tranquilo, no volverás a gastar ni un centavo más en mi

-Ojalá sea así, adiós- dicho esto se fue, dejando a Tenten parada frente a la comisaría.

-Bien- suspiró.

**o-o-o-o**

Ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde y por fin pudo colgar su acalorado uniforme. Soltó el broche que sujetaba su ya corto cabello y lo guardó en su cartera. Recogió todo y se despidió de la compañera que tomaría su lugar por el resto de la tarde. El autobús parecía haber llegado más temprano, pero antes de abordarlo recordó algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

-M-mejor será llegar a casa un poco más tarde- dejó que el vehículo avanzara y abordó el siguiente, el que se dirigía en dirección contraria a su hogar. El cielo se hacía cada vez más gris y como había perdido su reloj de pulsera, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto llevaba viajando. En una de las calles divisó un restaurante e hizo parar al conductor. Cuando entró observó el viejo reloj colgado en la pared, eran las 7:00 de la tarde.

-No entiendo por qué eligió trabajar tan lejos de casa- antes de dar un paso más, un chico rubio corrió hacia ella emocionado.

-¡Sakura-chan!- dejó su escoba en el suelo. -¡me alegra verte! pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo?- se hizo la ofendida.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, tú sabes que adoro tu compañía- sonrió.

-¡Oye tú!- una voz los interrumpió desde el mostrador. -¡Si no compras nada, te largas!

-¡Es Sakura-chan, pulgoso!

-Tranquilo Naruto, voy a pedir algo- en el fondo si tenía algo de hambre. Caminó hacia el mostrador y pidió lo primero del menú, luego se sentó en una mesa seguida por Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, dime la verdad

-¿Qué?

-¿A que viniste?- ella jamás iba hasta su trabajo sin tener un motivo.

-Bueno es que hoy...

-¿Hoy?- observó el calendario en forma de pizza que estaba pegado en una esquina del local, luego todo cobró sentido. -Ah, ya veo...entonces hoy llega ¿no es verdad?- la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se metía grandes porciones de tallarines a su boca.

**o-o-o-o**

Se bajó del taxi y se despidió amablemente del conductor. Estaba especialmente feliz, ya que volvía luego de tres días a su querido hogar. Sacó una peineta de bolsillo y se la pasó por su rígido cabello. Corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta de un golpe, causando gran impresión a todos los que estaban adentro.

-¡¿Dónde está mi bella flor?!- sus ojos brillaban al igual que su sonrisa. Si había alguien más ruidoso que Naruto, ese era él.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre apreciaría sus reviews :).

Ah! Una cosa más, para los que encuentren la suma que tuvo que pagar Neji un tanto...excesiva, creanme que no es tanto. Sucede que 100 yenes equivalen a 1 dolar, si hacen la cuenta verán un número más razonable nnU.

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	5. Turno de medianoche

Hola!

Creo me tardé bastante esta vez nnU, pero cualquiera tiene sus momentos de bloqueo creativo xD.

Gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y a quienes leen sin dejarlos, pero que al menos se entretienen con el fic.

Ojalá me dejen un bonito review esta vez ;).

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola_ (pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El** Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capitulo 4

...**T**urno de medianoche...

Todos posaron sus ojos en él con fastidio, luego volvieron cada uno a lo suyo. El chico echó una mirada rápida a la habitación, buscando, pero sin resultados.

-Yo pensé que Sakura-san me estaría esperando- caminó cabizbajo hacia el sillón más próximo y se dejó caer.

-No entiendo por qué sigues con esa idea- comentó un chico castaño, sin quitar sus ojos del tablero de Go que tenía en frente.

-Shika tiene razón, Sakura te ha dicho muchas veces que no le interesas- sonrió Ino, quien se encontraba desenredando el largo cabello de Hinata. -y tú quédate quieta, tienes muchos nudos aquí

-Gomen- cerró los ojos mientras la rubia tiraba suavemente de su cabello. -Sakura-san no volvió a casa del trabajo, Lee

-Ya veo...bueno, por la mañana le prepararé un desayuno especial ¡estoy seguro de que eso le gustará!- se levantó de golpe para subir sus maletas a la habitación que compartía con los demás chicos.

-Está loco, pero al menos sabe como atender a una mujer- observó de reojo a Shikamaru hasta que este se volteó a verla.

-Ni lo pienses- el castaño se encontraba en medio de una partida y no pensaba abandonarla por lo que sea que fuese a pedirle la rubia.

-Yo no dije nada- frunció el ceño, luego posó su mirada en Kiba quien le soltó una mueca negando claramente. Finalmente observó a Sasuke. Este no tuvo que hacer nada para que la chica se cohibiera de repente. -¿Qué tiene que hacer una mujer para que le hagan un simple favor?- se levantó y caminó molesta hacia la cocina.

-Mendokusai, te toca Shino- se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras miraba como el chico de gafas hacia su movimiento en el tablero. Aquel era un juego muy reñido.

Sin previo aviso apareció Neji, con signos de haber salido de la ducha.

-Oye Hinata¿tienes hora?- preguntó el chico mientras amarraba sus largos cabellos.

-8:30 Neji nii-chan

-Mierda, llego tarde- se acercó al colgador de la entrada y tomó su bolso, para luego salir apresuradamente.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡78 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña!- cantar hacia que su trabajo fuera más liviano.

-Naruto...

-¡Como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

-Naruto...

-¡79 elefantes de columpiaban sobr...-fue interrumpido.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- había perdido la paciencia luego de los 52 elefantes.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas tan amargada- paró de barrer unos segundos. -si quieres te canto otra

-No es necesario

-Cuaaando joven era él...- interrumpido nuevamente.

-¡NARUTO! Me provocas jaqueca- se sujetó la cabeza.

-Perdón Sakura-chan...

-Uff, ok¿qué tal si te ayudo a limpiar y nos vamos luego de aquí?

-¡Gracias, ttebayo! Solo falta el piso, pero como ya movimos las mesas va ser cosa fácil

-Si tú lo dices- observó el piso algo desconfiada, mientras esperaba a que Naruto volviera del armario de la limpieza.

-¡Mira Sakura-chan, encontré cuatro escobillas!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ve y aprende- se sentó en el piso y se colocó una escobilla en cada pie, amarrándolas con una cinta a modo de patines.

-¿Q-qué pretendes?

-Verás que es divertido- sumergió ambos pies en una mezcla de jabón y agua y comenzó a deslizarlos por el piso. Efectivamente estaba patinando.

-No querrás que haga eso¿verdad?- antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Naruto ya había atrapado sus pies, colocado las escobillas y sumergirla casi entera en agua con jabón.

-¡NARUTO BAKA, n-no puedo caminar idiota!

-Entonces patina- empujó a la pelirrosa con tal de que se deslizara al igual que él.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!

**o-o-o-o**

Esta vez tomó un taxi. Estaba demasiado retrasado como para permitirse esperar el autobús, aunque llegar a la ciudad equivalía a una hora de viaje así que de todos modos llegaría tarde. Una vez que el vehículo paró Neji se bajó inmediatamente, le pagó al conductor y comenzó a correr. Había bastante gente en las calles, lo que le impedía siquiera moverse con naturalidad. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó a su destino. Frente a él estaba la biblioteca nacional, pero en vez de entrar la rodeo hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde guardaban cajas llenas de libros viejos o en mal estado. Sentado en una de ellas se encontraba una cara bastante familiar para él.

-Llegas tarde- aquella sombra dio una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo, para luego escupir entre bramidos el humo.

-Lo lamento

-Da igual, toma- le lanzó a Neji un pequeño sobre amarillo con manchas oscuras. -perdona, derramé el café esta mañana- Neji lo observó más serio que de costumbre. -tranquilo, el contenido está a salvo

-¿Qué me tienes esta vez?

-Ubiqué a alguien que podría tener información muy interesante referente a tu caso, quizás puedas convencerlo de que te diga un par de cosas- botó su cigarro a medio consumir y lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato. -lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero no me pagas lo suficiente- pareció sonreír. -al menos te conseguí un mapa y algunos antecedentes

-Con esto es suficiente, vete con cuidado- guardó el sobre en su bolso, dispuesto a irse.

-Descuida, se cuidarme solito- lanzó una risa ronca y atragantada, desapareciendo tras las sombras del gran edificio.

-No es tan tarde- observó su reloj, después se alejó lentamente de las cercanías de la biblioteca. Llegó al bar que frecuentaba casi todas las noches y pidió una cerveza. Mientras esperaba su bebida escuchó que alguien hacia chocar con insistencia algunos hielos dentro de un vaso. Creyó saber de quien se trataba, aún así se volteó solo para ver comprobadas sus sospechas.

-Que tal, Gaara

El pelirrojo dejó de sacudir los hielos de su vaso e hizo un gesto con la mano, en forma de saludo.

**o-o-o-o**

El piso relucía de manera impresionante, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Los dos se encontraban recostados boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Fue muy divertido, ttebayo! Debiste ver tu cara cuando chocaste contra el cuadro del empleado del mes, estuvo genial- el chico trataba de reír sin que le doliera el estomago.

-Si, debo admitir que fue divertido- sonrío. -pero no volverá a pasar¿me escuchaste?

-Lo que tú digas Sakura-chan, de todas formas me agradó que vinieras hoy- Naruto volteó su cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-No te acostumbres- movió su cabeza de igual manera para observar al rubio, luego ambos comenzaron a reír.

Después de acomodar las mesas se prepararon para irse. Ya estaban afuera y, luego de cerrar con llave el local, partieron hacia la parada de autobús.

-Espero que Anko no se entere de que te fuiste antes de medianoche

-Que va, ella nunca se entera¿acaso crees que yo me quedaría toda la noche en ese lugar?

-¿Y que haces en lo que queda de tiempo? Tú jamás estas en casa antes de las doce

-Te mostraré- el autobús había llegado y lo abordaron enseguida. Solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a casa, cuando Naruto hizo parar la maquina y obligó a su amiga a bajar. Caminaron algunas calles hasta llegar al lugar favorito del ojiazul: Ichiraku ramen.

-No me digas que vienes a comer ramen a medianoche¿no crees que esto se está convirtiendo en obsesión?

-¡Jamás es demasiado, ttebayo! Además, a medianoche el Ichiraku también es bar karaoke

-¿K-karaoke?

-¡Si, es lo mejor después de los pesados turnos nocturnos!- estaba realmente feliz de poder compartir aquel gusto con Sakura, lo que se notaba en su enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien ¡a divertirse!

**o-o-o-o**

Los que si estaban en casa se encontraban sentados en la mesa, esperando a que llenaran sus platos. Era muy común que no estuvieran todos a la hora de cenar, pero a ella siempre le preocupaba que sus amigos estuvieran tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Por esa razón siempre esperaba sentada a un lado de la ventana a que aparecieran los faltantes.

-Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, ellos no van a llegar solo porque tú lo quieras Hinata

-Lo sé Ten-san, pero Naruto-kun ya se tardó demasiado y...¿p-pasa algo?- sintió como la castaña la observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada, solo me fijaba lo roja que te haz puesto- presionó la mejilla de la chica con su dedo índice con tal de molestarla.

-M-mentira, yo...etto...como decía, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Neji nii-chan y hasta Gaara-san se han tardado demasiado, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos.

-Hmp, por Neji no te preocupes, el puede manejarse por su cuenta- frunció el ceño. -En todo caso yo venía a avisarte que ya esta lista la cena

-Gracias Ten-san- Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al comedor.

-Que hambre tengo- antes de continuar le echó un último vistazo a la ventana. Se quedó unos segundos hipnotizada con el paisaje de la calle, hasta que el ruido de su estómago la hizo reaccionar. Llegó rápidamente a la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Nadie despegaba los rostros de sus respectivos platos, hasta que la imponente voz de Tsunade los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan todos! Mañana toca limpieza general así que avísenles prontamente a los que faltan, ya que él que no esté mañana a las cinco en punto recibirá un delicioso castigo

-Algunos tenemos que trabajar, por si no estabas enterada- comentó Kiba fastidiado.

-Ese no es asunto mío, si no llegan la pagarán, igualmente para al que pille holgazaneando- agarró una porción del plato de Sasuke y lo saboreó gustosa. -¡Eh dicho!

-Que irritante- el moreno observó su plato y siguió comiendo.

Luego de dar su anuncio se retiró, dejando a mas de alguno de mal humor.

-¡Que mal! Y yo que pensaba salir mañana- se quejó Ino mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su vaso.

-No nos queda otra- comentó Shikamaru.

-¡Vamos compañeros! Un buen ejercicio rejuvenece cuerpo y alma- el muchacho de enormes cejas se paró sobre su silla, tratando de animar a sus amigos con su actitud positiva.

-Idiota- Sasuke tenía un dolor de espalda terrible y la estruendosa voz de Lee no hacía más que empeorar su humor. Con un rápido movimiento pateó la silla del cejotas, haciendo que este cayera golpeando su rostro contra la mesa, quedando inconsciente.

-Se te agradece- dijo Kiba con la boca llena de arroz.

-Hmp

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Para bailar la bamba se necesita un poquito de gracia!- estaba parado sobre la mesa con un plato de ramen vació sobre la cabeza. A su lado estaba Sakura, quien con igual ánimos cantaba y se movía al compás de la música.

-¡Un poquito de gracia y una cosita, hay arriba y arriba!

-¡Hay arriba y arriba, por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré!

-¡Baamba, bamba!- ahora los dos cantaba a coro, mientras los demás presentes les aplaudían y les coreaban.

Después de un par de canciones decidieron que ya era suficiente. Pagaron lo gastado, principalmente por parte de Naruto, y caminaron en dirección a su hogar.

-Estoy agotada- retiró algunos mechones rosas de su frente.

-¿Tan pronto te cansas?

-No es extraño, eres tú quien tiene sobrecarga de energía

-Je, sabes, me alegra que te hayas divertido

-Yo también, gracias Naruto

-No hay de qué

Cuando llegaron a casa ya todos habían cenado y las luces estaban apagadas. Entraron de puntillas y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Cuando Naruto entró vio que dos de las camas estaban vacías.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?- arqueó una ceja sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, luego se recostó sacándose únicamente sus zapatos.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.! Para los que no saben que es el Go que menciono en el fic, aquí les va una definición:

Go:

El go es un juego de estrategia creado en China hace más de 4.000 años. En chino recibe el nombre de 圍棋 wéiqí (pronunciado güéichi), en coreano 바둑 baduk, y en japonés es 囲碁 igo (o simplemente 碁 go).

Información: Wikipedia

Bueno, eso es todo, y no olviden dejar sus bellas opiniones.

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	6. A trabajar

Hola!

Realmente estoy tardando en actualizar, perdon! Bueno, hace muy poco noté que la opción para comentarios anónimos estaba bloqueda, asi que la desbloquee.

Gracias a todos los lectores y se les agradecería un lindo review que, aunque no lo crean, realmente motivan a la escritora.

También gracias a los que ya han dejado sus cometarios ;).

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El** Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 5

...**A **trabajar...

Sintió la última gota del espumoso líquido caer sobre sus labios, recorrerlos, y llegar finalmente a su lengua. Luego dejó el tosco vaso sobre la mesa, mientras dudaba si pedir o no una segunda ronda. Antes de que pudiera si quiera levantar su mano para pedir la cuenta, percibió la gélida mirada de Gaara, la que se reflejó por unos instantes en la jarra que tenía en frente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo me parece curioso lo mucho que disfrutas una cerveza- dicho esto acercó un fino vaso de vidrio a su boca, dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

-Ni hablar, estoy muy cansado- apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano. -daría igual lo que me sirvieran, la sed me está matando...

-Ya veo- recién entonces notó unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de los ojos del castaño. -deberías haber ido directo a casa

-Te dije que tenía sed, además tus estás peor que yo- hace ya un buen rato notó que la mano con la que el pelirrojo sostenía su vaso tiritaba, además de que apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Por un momento pensó que había estado allí bebiendo más de la cuenta, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros eran muy cuidadosos con las bebidas y en especial Gaara. Entonces recordó que el chico estaba enfermo hace más de una semana y su condición no había cambiado. -apuesto a que hoy trabajaste, eres un testarudo

-Quizás- dejó su vaso a un lado. -ya me voy, es tarde

-Te sigo

Ambos pagaron sus respectivos tragos y se levantaron de sus asientos. Gaara guardó en su mochila una caja plomiza que había estado descansando sobre sus piernas, asiendo más pesada su carga. Se tambaleó un poco hasta equilibrarse y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Neji.

Aún faltaba una cuadra para la parada de autobús más próxima y la respiración de Gaara era más acelerada, debido al peso de su mochila y a su aparente gripe. Sin siquiera preguntar, Neji tomó la mochila del chico y se la cargó al hombro. No hablaron en todo el camino.

El autobús llegó pocos segundos después de que se sentaron en el banco de la parada, se subieron en él y esperaron pacientes a que los llevara a su hogar.

-Ten- acercó la pesada mochila a su dueño.

-Gracias- la tomó con ambas manos y la dejó a un lado de sus pies. Trató de despejar su mente contemplando las calles, pero el movimiento del vehículo lo había mareado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

_Definitivamente odiaba estar enfermo._

**o-o-o-o**

Sintió la puerta abrirse con un pequeño y casi imperceptible rechinar. Asomó su rubia cabeza de entre las sábanas pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo la mirada de Tenten que se había encontrado con la suya.

¿Que ocurre Ino?- observó el reloj que tenía a un lado de su cama, dando cuenta de que ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana. -no sabía que te levantabas tan temprano

-No lo hago, me pareció oír algo nada más- luego de la aclaración se volvió a dormir, a la vez que su compañera hacía lo mismo.

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad en el cuarto de las chicas, pero esta vez fue Hinata quien despertó de golpe tras sentir lo que parecían ser pasos.

-¿Q-quien está ahí?- se aferró a las sábanas mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con la mirada, pero no había nada ni nadie. -fue solo mi imaginación- sonrió aliviada y se recostó nuevamente.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba la cama de Sakura, donde ella dormía plácidamente tras la agotadora noche anterior. Estaba de lo más tranquila cuando sintió que alguien la observaba desde muy cerca, interrumpiendo su sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarse con un par de cejas bastante pobladas.

-¿Eh?...¡¡AAHHHG!!- el grito que lanzó logró despertar a las demás durmientes, quienes preocupadas se voltearon hacia la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Que pasó?!- Tenten dormía a un lado de Sakura y pudo ver al causante de la conmoción tirado en el suelo tras el grito de la chica. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí Lee?

-Bueno, como ayer no pude ver a Sakura-san, decidí darle una sorpresa por la mañana- se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa.

-Y vaya que la sorprendiste

-¡Que bien! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi visita matutina Sakura...san- cuando se volteó a ver a la chica la encontró en posición fetal sobre su cama, aún no repuesta del susto. -¿Estas bien Sakura-san?

-¡No, no estoy bien!- estaba por golpearlo. -¡¿quién te manda a despertarme?!

-Solo quise darte una sorpresa mi bella flor, además ¡te hice el desayuno!- sonrió mientras le acercaba una bandeja a Sakura, con pastel, jugo y demás cosas dulces.

-Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte

-Nada es demasiado para ti, mi bella Sakura-san

-Si si, muy bonito, pero ya es hora de que te vayas- Ino detestaba despertar más temprano de lo debido, pero odiaba mucho más el que alguno de los chicos estuviera en la habitación. Sin delicadeza lo echó fuera, cerrando la puerta en sus narices. -este tipo si que es molesto

-Pero al menos es un caballero¿me das un poco de esta tarta?- Tenten se acercó a la cama de su amiga y recibió un pedazo que esta le daba. Las demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

**o-o-o-o**

La mayoría estaba de pie, ya sea en la cocina o preparándose para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Ya todos sabían lo de la limpieza general, pero aún no estaban seguros si podrían llegar a tiempo o si tendrían "algo" de energía para entonces.

Luego de unas horas la casa quedó vacía, a excepción de Tsunade, quien se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio a pesar de los miles de papeleos que se había propuesto a revisar ese día. Tampoco notó que alguien entraba sigilosamente a su oficina. El personaje examinó un poco el lugar, para luego sacar un pequeño libro que había traido consigo.

-Vaya, está dormida- el hombre de extraños cabellos grises se rascó la nuca, decepcionado por no encontrar despierta a la rubia. -bueno, se las dejaré aquí- sacó de su bolsillo un sobre que contenía varios papeles, abrió uno de los cajones y lo dejó allí. -espero me lo agradezcas- cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió del recinto, todo sin que Tsunade lograra siquiera bostezar.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Por fin! Estas mesas no pueden estar más limpias- dejó todos sus utensilios de limpieza en su casillero y colgó su delantal, mientras se restregaba con la muñeca sus grandes ojos azules. -Mejor me apresuro- estaba por salir cuando se encontró con Kiba en la puerta, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Quien lo diría, terminaste temprano hoy, cabeza hueca- una vez que ambos estaban afuera, llamó a su gran perro blanco, quien se encontraba escondido detrás del local vecino como todos los días.

-¡Ja! Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo, ttebayo

-Si, lo que digas

Ambos se pusieron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús. Naruto iba contemplando el paisaje hasta que notó como el castaño apresuraba su paso, lo que tomó como un reto. Inmediatamente comenzó a acelerar su caminata, haciendo enojar a Kiba. Así los dos llegaron antes de lo que pensaban a la parada, jadeando a causa del calor y del agotamiento.

-Vez, puedo ganarte cuando quiera, ttebayo

-Pero no esta vez, claramente llegué primero

-¡La nariz de Akamaru no cuenta!

-No seas mal perdedor, ahora cállate y esperemos el autobús- se dejó caer sobre la banca de la parada, quitando el sudor de su frente. Naruto lo observó de reojo, sin poder evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Kiba sintió aquella molesta mirada, pero cuando se volteó para regañarlo no encontró a nadie a su alrededor.

-¡Desgraciado, eso es trampa!- vio a lo lejos un pequeño punto amarillo y anaranjado que corría a gran velocidad.

-¡El que se duerme pierde, payaso!- no se iba a detener por nada del mundo. Pensó que ya había obtenido bastante ventaja, pero sin siquiera notarlo Kiba ya lo había alcanzado, montado en la gran espalda de Akamaru.

-¡Eso sí es trampa!

-¡Perdedor una vez, perdedor por siempre!

Entre gritos e insultos lograron llegar a su hogar. Estaban agotados y sus gargantas rogaban por un poco de agua. Para su buena suerte, Hinata había hecho una jarra de jugo, la que no duró más de tres segundos en manos de los chicos.

-M-me alegra que les haya gustado- la chica de largos cabellos observaba a sus amigos desde la cocina por seguridad, ya que ambos se veían bastante molestos.

-No entiendo para que gastan energía innecesariamente- la ojijade le servía a Naruto y a Kiba el décimo vaso de jugo.

-¡No fue mi culpa, el empezó, ttebayo!- apuntó al castaño quien no se molestó en responder, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Ya suponía que estarían holgazaneando- Tsunade apareció ante la sorpresa de todos. -me alegra que hayan llegado, ahora les asignaré sus tareas

-¡Ten piedad Tsunade obaa-chan!- aquel comentario solo logró que la mujer lo golpeara con su natural y descomunal fuerza.

-Ejem, veamos...- sacó un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer. -Hinata y Lee se encargarán del primer piso, Ino y Kiba del segundo, Naruto y Sasuke del tercero, Sakura y Gaara del ático, Tenten y Shikamaru del jardín y Shino y Neji tendrán que sacar ese molesto panal de avispas que está en el techo, eso es todo. -luego de dejar a todos informados de sus trabajos, salió diciendo que iba a hacer algunas compras rápidas, lo que significaba que estaría toda la tarde paseando mientras ellos sudaban con los quehaceres.

-¡Vamos chicos, el polvo nos espera!- Lee agarró a Hinata del brazo y se encaminó con grandes ánimos hacia la cocina.

-Nos nos queda otra, vamos ya- Tenten se dirigió al jardín seguida de Shikamaru. Pronto los demás ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Ten cuidado con eso!- Ino trataba de sostener una gran vasija que Akamaru casi quiebra al rozarla con su cola. -¡¿Para qué traes a tu perro si se supone debemos limpiar?!

-No juzgues a primera vista¡Akamaru puede oler la suciedad a kilómetros!

-Que interesante, pero...¡¡si no puede limpiar lo que encuentra, no es ninguna ayuda!!- con una escoba comenzó a perseguir al perro por todo el segundo piso, pasando por la habitación de los chicos, los baños, los armarios, etc, volteando bolsas de basura y ensuciando aún más. Finalmente lo acorraló contra una pared. -Veeen perrito, tía Ino no muerde- sonrió lo más amistosamente que pudo, logrando solo que el animal se asustara aún más y tomará la desesperada decisión de saltar por la ventana.

-¿Eh...?

-¡¡AKAMARU!!

-E-ese perro está loco

-¡¡Ya voy amigo!!- a pesar de la altura en la que estaban, Kiba saltó inconscientemente a la ayuda de su compañero canino.

-No sé por qué me toca aguantar esto- tomó la escoba nuevamente y comenzó a limpiar.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Se supone que los dos íbamos a limpiar, Teme!- allí estaba él, con escoba y trapos en manos, mientras que su compañero no hacia más que descansar apoyado contra la pared.

-Decidí dejarte el trabajo a ti, de todos modos eres muy bueno en eso¿o me equivoco?- el moreno sonrió con superioridad.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-Nada

-¡Teme!

-Ok, si te hace feliz barreré el pasillo, tu anda a la oficina de la vieja

-Está bien¡pero no me des órdenes!- sin decir nada más fue a la oficina de Tsunade. Observó el lugar detenidamente, en especial la gran y cómoda silla que retozaba detrás del escritorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó estirando sus pies sobre el mueble, sin darse cuenta de que el asiento tenía pequeñas ruedas en sus patas. De pronto la silla comenzó a girar y él perdió el equilibrio hasta caer, volteando algunos cajones.

-¡Auch! Me lleva...será mejor que acomodé esto antes de que alguien se de cuenta- en el acto comenzó a meter todos los papeles en los cajones, sin detenerse a pensar si eran o no los correctos. Cuando pensó que ya había terminado vio un sobre a un lado de su pie y lo recogió. Debido a su gran torpeza lo alzó del lado equivocado, haciendo que todos los papeles que tenía adentro cayeran. -¡Maldita sea!...veamos...- recogió uno a uno los papeles, hasta darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía en sus manos. -un momento, estas son...nah, imposible- volvió a mirar esos papeles para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño. -N-no puedo creerlo¡tengo que decírselo a los demás!

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias otra vez por leer y ojalá dejen sus opiniones :3

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	7. El panal

Hola!

Bueno, aquí va el capitulo 6. Espero les guste y dejen un lindo review!

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By: **Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola_(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El** Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 6

...**E**l panal...

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- había dejado a un lado sus tareas cuando oyó un estrepitoso golpe desde la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando entró, encontró a su compañero rodando en el piso mientras apretaba algo fuertemente entre sus manos. -no preguntaré, mejor vuelve al trabajo, usuratoncachi

-¡No me llames así!- no sirvió de nada gritar puesto que estaba nuevamente solo en la oficina. -el Teme no hace más que enfadarme, de hecho, hay muchos aquí que me fastidian- observó atentamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos y los contó. -pero ahora yo soy el amo y señor de estas bellezas, de seguro vendrán rogando a mí cuando se enteren- una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro, guardó los papeles en su bolsillos y comenzó a limpiar como si nada hubiera pasado.

**o-o-o-o**

-Etto...Lee-san ¿esto es realmente necesario?- su rostro y manos sudaban, además de que sus piernas y brazos tambaleaban por el sobrepeso que estaba cargando.

-¡Claro que sí! ni te imaginas la cantidad de suciedad que se esconde bajo el refrigerador- él junto a Hinata estaban levantando el pesado armatoste con tal de limpiarlo.

-Lo entiendo, pero pudimos haber barrido únicamente el piso debajo de él¿no crees?

-¡Ja! Si queremos mantener a los gérmenes lejos de nuestra comida, tenemos que limpiar por completo el refrigerador- esbozó una gran sonrisa. -por dentro, por fuera, por arriba, por abajo¡hasta que brille! Los demás nos los van a agradecer

-Pero...

-¡No se diga más!- tomó una escobilla y la llenó de jabón. -¡a limpiarle el trasero a esta preciosidad!- posó de forma heroica para luego limpiarle las patas al gran aparato, mientras que Hinata apenas si lograba sostenerse a sí misma.

-S-si...

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Sal de ahí Kiba, AHORA!- llamaba al chico desde la ventana por la cual él había saltado en busca de su mascota.

-¡Responde amigo mío!- abrazaba y zarandeaba a la gran mata blanca para que reaccionara. Este, por fortuna, se encontraba solo un poco mareado.

-¡Él esta bien, ahora sube!

-Claro que voy a subir...¡PARA HACERTE PAGAR!- tomó la manguera que se suponía Tenten usaría para regar el jardín, luego subió a toda prisa para cumplir su venganza contra la rubia.

-¡Ah no, no te atrevas!- Ino corrió a esconderse en alguno de los cuartos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kiba había llegado rápidamente al segundo piso y se preparó para empapar a la chica, quien ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para pestañear.

-¡AAAHHH!

**o-o-o-o**

Los dos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Solo les faltaba regar el césped, pero les era imposible sin la manguera así que optaron por tomar un descanso.

-¡Uff! Hace demasiado calor, al menos nos falta muy poco para terminar- observó de reojo a Shikamaru quien estaba ensimismado contemplando las nubes. -eh...muchas gracias por ayudarme con los arbustos, jamás pensé que podrías terminarlos tan rápido

-No hay de qué

-Me quitaste un gran peso de enci...ma- observó los arbustos que Shikamaru había podado hace unos minutos. Estaban maltrechos, enredados y sin ninguna forma, lo que dejaba al descubierto el poco esfuerzo del chico.

-C-creo que les daré una segunda mano- trato de ocultar su evidente enfado con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras- cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir una siesta, dando por terminado su trabajo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar hoja por hoja con total enojo, aunque estaba casi segura de que no sería lo único que cortaría ese día.

**o-o-o-o**

No parecía tener mucho sentido limpiar el ático, ya que aunque ordenaran o limpiaran, nadie subía allí por lo que la suciedad volvía a acumularse una y otra vez.

-Que remedio, comencemos a trabajar Gaara- no esperó a que el chico le respondiera para ponerse a sacudir. Con la escoba levantó gran cantidad de polvo, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo comenzara a toser desesperadamente. -¡Ay no, disculpa!

-Descuida, estoy bien

-Había olvidado que estabas enfermo¿por qué no vas abajo y cambias tareas con otro?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy bien

-Ok, no te preocupes, trataré de levantar la menor cantidad de polvo posible- sonrió nerviosa, luego se fue al otro lado del cuarto para seguir con la limpieza.

-Ok...- tomó una escoba mientras trataba de alejar con su mano las partículas de polvo que lo rodeaban. Comenzó a barrer una esquina hasta que sintió un leve movimiento detrás de las cajas.

-¿Estas bien Gaara?- la chica gritó desde la otra esquina.

-Si, pero creo que tenemos un visitante

-¿Cómo dices?- dejó la escoba a un lado y caminó entre maletas y trapos hacia donde estaba su compañero. Al llegar notó que Gaara estaba de rodillas observando atentamente el interior de un baúl. -¿qué encontraste?

-Esto- se dio vuelta para mostrarle a la chica una rata gorda y gris, a la que sostenía por la cola.

-U-una...¡UNA RATA!- retrocedió lo más que pudo ante la mirada vidriosa del animal. Lucía sucio y mordía con fuerza un trozo de tela blanco que, ante la sorpresa de la chica, lucía bastante familiar. -un momento¡¡ese es mi brasier favorito!!- olvidando todo asco agarró al animal y lo apretó hasta que soltó la prenda. -maldito engendro¡mira lo que hiciste! -en ese instante la criatura chilló, haciendo que miles de roedores salieran a defenderlo. -Oh no...

**o-o-o-o**

-¡¡Sal de ahí y afronta mi venganza!!- su presa había huido. Luego de 10 minutos de guerra, Ino había logrado escaparse tras esconderse en uno de los armarios.

-¡Arruinaste mi cabello, maldito pulgoso y no, no pienso salir!

-¡KIBA¡Necesito la manguera AHORA!- Tenten llamaba al chico desde el jardín. Su humor no era el mejor luego de que tuvo que recortar todos los arbustos que Shikamaru apenas tocó.

-Lo lamento, pero aquí esta en juego el honor de un buen perro

-¡No estoy para bromas!- desconectó la manguera del grifo y comenzó a tirar de ella, hasta lograr bajarla completamente con Kiba incluido.

-¡Por fin!- la rubia salió de su escondite solo pare encontrarse con el segundo piso cubierto totalmente de agua. -No puede ser...

**o-o-o-o**

-¡¿Lo sacaste?!- Neji le gritaba a Shino, quien ya llevaba más de 20 minutos en el techo.

-Aún no

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sacar un panal?

-Más de lo que crees

-¡¡Solo patéalo!!

-Ni lo pienses

-No creo que puedas razonar con una avispa¿o si?

-Puede ser

-¡¡Esto es ridículo!!

-¿Ocurre algo joven compañero?- Lee se asomó por una de las ventanas de la cocina luego de escuchar los gritos de Neji.

-Nada¡solo que llevo toda la tarde esperando a que ese loco termine de filosofar con las avispas!

-¿A si¡Yo encuentro admirable el amor que siente Shino-kun por nuestra querida fauna!

-¿No tienes una cocina que limpiar?

-Nah, Hinata-chan se está haciendo cargo, yo te ayudaré con Shino-kun

-Si es que puedes

Mientras, en la cocina...

-Lee-san...¿por cuanto tiempo más debo levantar esto?...¿Lee-san?- Hinata ahora sostenía una pila de platos a la espera de que Lee limpiara el cajón que los guardaba. Como no podía ver gracias al montón de porcelana, se limitó a estar quieta para no romper nada.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Estaba la pájara pinta sentada en un verde limón, con el pico picaba la ram...- unos gritos provenientes del jardín interrumpieron su trabajo y su canción. Asomó su rubia cabeza por la ventana más cercana y vio a Shino sentado en una esquina del techo, mientras Neji y Lee trataban de decirle algo desde abajo. -¿Qué se supone que haces ahí, ttebayo?

-¡Se supone que debería estar sacando un jodido panal!- gritó Neji ya cansado de la situación.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las avispas o qué? Descuida, yo te ayudo- bajó de un salto para encontrarse con el chico de gafas. Arrancó la rama pequeña de un árbol cercano y se dispuso a botar el panal de un solo golpe, pero Shino agarró su muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma. -¡Oye!

-No te atrevas

-Vamos, con un solo golpe basta

-Iie

-No cuesta nada

-Iie

-¡No seas cobarde!- se abalanzó sobre el panal, pero como era previsto Shino llegó primero, iniciando una pelea entre él y el rubio. -¡Suéltame, ttebayo!

-Esto es patético- Sasuke se había asomado luego de que escuchó todo el escándalo. Supuso que Shino no había sido capaz de botar el panal, así que decidió hacerlo mientras los otros dos se mataban mutuamente. Bajo ágilmente y con una rama empujó el panal, pero no logró caer. Iba a empujarlo por segunda vez pero alguien lo agarró de la camisa y lo incluyó en la pelea. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?!- trató de salir pero era inútil. -¡Deja eso¡AAHH¿quién fue el imbécil que me mordió?!

-¡Yo les ayudaré compañeros!- Lee se subió a un árbol para llegar a techo, pero en vez de ir directo al panal, se metió en la pelea con tal de detenerla. Grave error.

-No entiendo como pueden ser tan idiotas- Neji había perdido las esperanzas, no tenía la menor intención de subir, así que espero que se las arreglaran solos, ya sea botando el panal o cayendo desde el techo, lo que al menos los mantendría tranquilos un buen rato.

-¿Por que hay tanto ruido aquí?- Kiba había llegado, seguido por Ino, Tenten y Shikamaru quienes ya habían terminado sus respectivas labores. También había llegado Hinata, ya que se había cansado de esperar y decidió terminar la limpieza sola.

Todos vieron como Neji apuntaba el techo y se hicieron una idea de lo que ocurría.

-¿Y todo ese alboroto por un panal? Mendokusai...

-Bueno, ya que ninguno es capaz de hacerlo tendré que ir yo- Kiba escaló el tronco de un árbol hasta poner ambos pies sobre el techo. Pasó de largo la pelea hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el panal. -Muy bien, ahora...ahora...aho...ra ¡BAJENME DE AQUÍ!- aquel fue el peor momento para que Kiba descubriera su miedo a las alturas. Se aferró fuertemente a un par de tejas y se quedó allí, temblando y a la espera de algún helicóptero de rescate.

**o-o-o-o**

-Gracias por ayudarme Gaara- se sentó en una de las cajas y descansó su acelerado corazón. Gaara había logrado de alguna manera espantar a los animalejos que estuvieron a punto de vencerla en batalla. Estiró sus brazos los más que pudo para relajarse, botando una pequeña pila de libros que había a su derecha. Sin que el chico se diera cuenta comenzó a recogerlos, hasta que sostuvo en sus manos un libro que captó su interés. Limpió y examinó la cubierta hasta que el pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamiento.

-Hay que detener eso- se había asomado por la ventana, solo para presenciar el extraño espectáculo que realizaban sus amigos.

-¿Eh? Ya voy- guardó el libro debajo de su ropa y fue hacia la ventana. -Esos tontos van a matarse

-Lo sé- el chico salió por la ventana y caminó por el techo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ten cuidado, y tú Naruto DEJA ESO!- el chico pareció no oírla.

-Veamos- Gaara llegó a la esquina en donde se encontraba el panal, levantó su pie y lo pateó sin mucho interés, logrando que cayera al suelo. En ese instante la pelea se detuvo y todos vieron como el panal de rompía en varios pedazos y a las avispas volar lejos en busca de un nuevo hogar.

-¡Excelente trabajo!- Tsunade había llegado justo para ver como daban fin a sus tareas del día e inmediatamente los hizo pasar a la sala. El único que puso problemas para bajar del techo fue Shino, quien aún no procesaba el rompimiento del panal.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Tsunade subió a su oficina y buscó algo en su escritorio. Revisó todos sus cajones sin poder encontrar lo que quería, lo que la enfadó de sobremanera.

-¡¿QUIÉN SE METIÓ EN MI ESCRITORIO?!

Todos se sorprendieron ante el grito de la rubia, pero ninguna tanto como Naruto quien había comenzado a sudar.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Que tengan un buen día y espero algunos bonitos reviews :P

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	8. ¿Vacaciones?

Hola!

Aquí les va el cpaítulo 7. Debo anunciar que mañana me iré de vacaciones y estaré ausente por tres semanas.

Se que es mucho tiempo pero como me pasaré de playa en playa podré inspirarme para los capítulos que se vienen ;).

Espero que les guste y me dejen un bellizimo review :).

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola_ (pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El** Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capitulo 7

...¿**V**acaciones?...

-¿Y bien?- aparentemente se había tranquilizado, pero su rostro sombrío y su fría voz demostraban lo contrario.

-Y bien que- la enfrentó Sasuke.

-¿Quién fue?- en su frente resaltaron algunas venas, y la oscura aura que la rodeaba había invadido la sala.

-Fue Naruto

-¡¡T-TEME!!- una vez más uno de sus "amigos" se había encargado de delatarlo.

-Naruto...

-A él le tocaba limpiar tu oficina, si buscas un culpable, allí está- apuntó al rubio sin reparar en las suplicas de su amigo.

-Bien Naruto¿por qué no me las das, corazoncito?- sonrió casi de forma maternal, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Q-qué significa esto, ttebayo...?

-Solo dámelas¿si? Así nos evitaremos más problemas

-¡Muy bien! Y yo que pensé que me castrarías o algo parecido, ttebayo- hurgó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar lo que Tsunade tanto ansiaba. Dudó un poco pero luego las dejó sobre la palma de la mano de la mujer. -Allí están

-Gracias, Narutin

-Esto es malo...- Tsunade solo lo llamaba así cuando realmente estaba enfadada. Notó que ella no había soltado su mano sino que, al contrario, comenzó a apretarla cada vez más fuerte, cortándole la circulación y dejándosela inmóvil. -¡¡AAAHH!!

Luego de unos minutos de tortura, Tsunade se calmó y pidió la atención de todos.

-Se muy bien lo mucho que se han esforzado desde que los acogí en esta casa, ayudando en los quehaceres, que se no son pocos, además de mantenerse en sus propios empleos, lo que agota en gran parte sus energías. También se que la mayoría, por no decir todos, jamás han salido fuera de la aldea o la ciudad, por lo que e decidido...- en ese instante sacó los papeles a la vista de los chicos. -¡darles unas vacaciones!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- todos gritaron a la vez, mientras habrían sus ojos como platos ante la inesperada noticia.

-Así es, estuve ahorrando desde que Naruto llegó a esta casa y quize darles una sorpresa, así que voy a llevarlos a todos a un balneario en una de las playas más exclusivas

-Esto debe ser una broma- Neji aún seguía examinando los pasajes para saber si eran o no falsos.

-Fijate que no, además el dueño del hotel es un viejo amigo mio y fijamos un precio bastante racionable- se cruzó de brazos complacida.

-No puede ser, si realmente vamos donde tu dices, tendrías que tomar en cuenta varios documentos, el dinero, sin contar que no todos podemos dejar nuestros trabajos así nada más- Sasuke no lo iba a creer tan fácilmente.

-Tenemos todo bajo control, Sasuke- esta vez no habló Tsunade, sino un hombre joven seguido por uno mayor y de excesiva cabellera blanca.

-Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama- exclamaron las chicas a coro.

-¡Hola viejo, tanto tiempo!- si no tuviera media cara magullada, Naruto hubiera podido sonreírles a aquellos hombres.

_Ambos eran personas que Naruto quería mucho y se alegraba cada vez que venían de visita. _

_Kakashi, al igual que los demás senseis, se encargaban de educarlo a él y a sus compañeros, dándoles clases los fines de semana. Fue un gran apoyo durante su niñez, convirtiéndose en un verdadero padre hasta el día de hoy. Por otro lado Jiraiya, un viejo amigo de Tsunade, había hecho grandes contribuciones a la casa de acogida, es más, sin su ayuda estarían todos prácticamente en la calle, sin contar las miles de ocasiones en que lo había sacado de líos por sus travesuras._

-Que tal, Naruto- saludó Jiraiya, feliz de ver a los chicos nuevamente.

-Disculpe, pero ¿cómo es eso de que tienen todo "bajo control"?- interrogó ansiosa Sakura.

-Tenemos sus pasajes, les daremos algo de dinero para complementar sus sueldos y ya hablamos en sus respectivos trabajos, todo está bajo control- exclamó Jiraiya con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ahh, no puedo creerlo!- Ino estaba hecha un manojo de alegría. -¡tendré mi primer bronceado, mi primer bikini y...veré por primera vez el mar, estupendo!

-El mar...- susurró Hinata.

-Es cierto, que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros a visto el mar, me pregunto que tal será- Sakura no paraba de imaginar lo maravilloso que sería el mar, brillante y lleno de esplendor.

-Mendokusai, en solo un gran charco salado

-¿Tu qué sabes? No puedes describirlo si solo haz visto esos aburridos libros de geografía- la rubia lo regañó, recordando las veces en que el castaño se había quedado más de dos horas con enormes enciclopedias sobre la naturaleza.

-¡Imposible!- gritaron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo que imposible?- Tsunade los observó molesta.

-Es imposible que Anko-sempai haya accedido- Naruto nunca se imaginó a su jefa permitiendo algo así.

-Exacto¿qué fue lo que hicieron?- exclamó Kiba, cruzando sus brazos e interrogando a Tsunade con la mirada.

Tsunade tosió un poco y miró de reojo a Kakashi. No fueron necesarias explicaciones.

-Mañana me llevaré a las chicas de compras, necesitan bañadores y ropa de playa, mientras que los chicos harán lo mismo con Kakashi y Jiraiya.

-Pero ¿Gai-sensei no vendrá?- hace días que Lee no veía a su maestro favorito y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

-Gai está ocupado, pero con nosotros basta- exclamó el hombre de cabello gris.

-¿Y que va a pasar con las clases Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Hinata desde el sillón.

-¿Acaso no entienden la palabra vacaciones?- bufó Kakashi.

-¡Da igual, esto va estar genial!- comentó Tenten mientras saltaba de su asiento.

-Este...¿cuándo nos iremos Tsunade-sama?- Hinata levantó la mano tímidamente pidiendo la palabra.

-En 4 días más, por eso deben prepararse lo antes posible evitando dejar algo pendiente¡ah si, se me olvidaba! Nos encargaremos de Akamaru, así que no debes preocuparte Kiba.

-¡¿Qué?!- abrazó a su fiel mascota. -¿acaso no puede ir con nosotros?

-¡Olvídalo!- dijeron los demás, dejando en claro que no querían pulgas o pelos en sus equipajes.

-Pobre Akamaru...

-Y tampoco podrás traer tu colección de mariposas, Shino- agregó rápidamente Tsunade.

-Cruel...- dijo el chico de gafas oscuras, para luego volver a observar la conversación en silencio.

-¡Escuchen! Irán a este viaje solos, por lo que deben prometerme que se cuidarán unos a otros- su semblante era serio y demostraba preocupación. -ustedes son lo único que tienen y no deben permitir que nada malo les pase a alguno de sus compañeros, es una orden

Silencio.

-Entonces si nos quieres Tsunade obaa-chan, yo sabía que tenías un corazón mi querida viejita- Naruto se sentó junto a la rubia y comenzó a picar sus mejillas, mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Claro que te quiero, pichonzito- sonrió macabra, mientras se encargaba de magullar la única mitad sana que quedaba del cuerpo del chico. -Ahora descansen, el almuerzo estará listo dentro de una hora- Tsunade se retiró seguido de los dos hombres, mientras muchos de los chicos aún procesaban la información.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Ino estaba casi en trance.

-Claro que sí- respondió Tenten en igual estado.

-¡Iremos de compras!- Sakura, Ino y Tenten no paraban de saltar de la emoción, mientras que a Hinata le brillaban los ojos como nunca antes.

-¡Va a ser estupendo, ttebayo!

-Si, y tu querías robarte los pasajes- exclamó Neji mientras observaba al ojiazul de forma amenazante.

-E-este...bueno yo...

-No tienes excusas¡ya sabía que intentarías algo como eso, egoísta!- Kiba se abalanzó contra Naruto para iniciar una de sus acostumbradas peleas, sin importarle las heridas que previamente le había provocado la rubia a su amigo.

-Mierda...

**o-o-o-o**

Era una mañana sumamente calurosa. El desayuno había acabado y todos esperaban a que llegaran Kakashi y Jiraiya para iniciar el día de compras. Al rededor de las 12:00 vieron llegar dos autos, los que se estacionaron frente a la casa. De uno de ellos salió Kakashi, quien cubrió sus ojos con un par de gafas oscuras.

-Los chicos subirán a mi auto, Tsunade y las demás vayan con Jiraiya- se quitó el sudor de la frente. -espero que esto no nos lleve toda la tarde

-Descuida, sabrás manejarlos- sonrió Tsunade, a la vez que ordenaba a las chicas a subir al auto.

-Oye Gaara¿cómo estas hoy?- preguntó el sensei.

-Mejor- la voz de Gaara sonaba menos ronca que el día anterior y ya no se le oía estornudar o toser, lo que era una buena señal.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos y podras ir a casa a dormir antes de lo que crees- Jiraiya le dió un par de palmaditas en la cabeza al enfermo.

-Como quieras- se quejó por lo bajo.

_Le incomodaba que se preocuparan tanto de él. Era demasiado extraño para su gusto._

Sin perder más tiempo ambos autos se pusieron en marcha. Viajaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la aldea vecina, un lugar en que ninguno de los chicos había estado jamás. Era un poco más pequeña que Konoha, pero se notaba a simple vista que era superior económicamente, debido a la gran cantidad de tiendas y comercios que rodeaban las calles.

Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial, el más grande jamás visto por algunos, y el primero que veían otros.

-Deben haber miles de tiendas aquí¡que emoción!- Aquel era un sueño para Ino, quien no contenía las ganas de entrar.

-Tranquilas niñas, entremos.

**o-o-o-o**

-M-muy pequeño- Sakura sostenía entre sus manos la parte baja de un bikini, sin poder aún creer que aquel diminuto trozo de tela pudiera ser usado en público.

-Vamos, ya no eres una niña, es común que las chicas usemos este tipo de...ropa...¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO?- Ino vio un diminuto bikini colgado en un aparador, el cual era tan o más pequeño que el de Sakura.

-¿Y esto no se caerá Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Tenten, mirando con incredulidad la parte de arriba del bañador que la mujer le había alcanzado.

-Esa cosa es infernal Tsunade-sama...- exclamó Hinata, quien no podía estar más roja.

-No puedo creerlo, pero ¿quién puede culparlas? jamás han usado algo así- Tsunade se sorprendió ante la timidez de las chicas. -esta bien, buscaré algo más "cómodo"

-¡Gracias Tsunade-sama!- dijeron las tres ya más calmadas.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Me aburro!- Naruto caminaba con ambas manos tras la cabeza, esperando que la fila para lo probadores avanzara.

-¿Quieres callarte? No eres él único que está perdiendo la paciencia- el moreno miró su reloj, tratando de no oir las quejas de Naruto.

-Déjame en paz, Teme¡mira, ya es el turno de Neji!

Así uno tras otros los chicos fueron entrando y saliendo, con bañadores en una mano, sandalias en la otra, hasta que fue el turno de Naruto de entrar en los probadores. Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio salió, luciendo su nueva tenida veraniega.

-¡Listo, ttebayo!- cuando salió todos quedaron atónitos. Naruto usaba un bañador completo al mejor estilo de los años 40, un flotador con forma de lagarto, alitas flotadoras en ambos brazos, unos enormes lentes de sol y una gorra bebedora con radio incluida. -Me pregunto si podré llenar esta gorra de ramen¿se imaginan?

-¡JAJAJA, te ves ridículo!- Kiba estalló en risas, aquello sería algo que no olvidaría.

-¡Woow, estás genial mi joven compañero!- Lee había elegido algo más o menos parecido, pero por orden de Jiraiya tuvo que desecharlo.

-Vaya vaya, supongo que era demasiado esfuerzo para Naruto- Jiraiya metió nuevamente a Naruto en el probador, dándole algunos bañadores decentes y quemando aquel atuendo, en especial la gorra.

**o-o-o-o**

-Pero Tsunade-sama, es demasiado pequeño- dijo Hinata por un lado.

-¡No puedo usar esto, ni muerta!- se quejó Sakura por el otro.

-Se va a caer Tsunade-sama, yo lo sé- exclamó Tenten desde el otro extremo.

-¡¡Esto jamás será considerado ropa, no somos cavernícolas!!- gritaba Ino desde la otra esquina.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!- esas niñas habían agotado su paciencia. -¡Estos son los últimos, se los prueban y se los llevan¿ok?!

-O-ok- no les quedó otro remedio.

Finalmente ambos equipos, tanto Tsunade como sus dos amigos, habían logrado que los chicos llevaran algo que pudieran usar en sus vacaciones. Entre bañadores, sandalias, lentes y otros accesorios, los chicos parecieron estar completos y listos para irse, aunque todavía faltaran tres días.

Volvieron a la casa cansados por el calor y por la gran cantidad de gente, por lo que la mayoría llegó para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Todos soñaron con las ansiadas vacaciones y, por sobre todo, con el gran y maravilloso mar.

**o-o-o-o**

La noche había llegado y solo la oficina de Tsunade mantenía sus luces encendidas.

-Que día- Tsunade se estiró en su silla, feliz de haber acabado con las compras.

-Me sorprende que los dejes ir así como si nada- comentó Kakashi, apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la rubia.

-Que dices ¡si están que se me parten los nervios!, nunca han estado todos fuera de casa...y por tanto tiempo

-Relájate- dijo Jiraiya posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer. -esta es una excelente oportunidad para que esos chicos aprendan a conocerse mejor- el hombre dejó escapar una estruendosa y cargada carcajada.

-No me gusta para nada ese tonito

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero- suspiró.

_Sabía que aquel viaje podría traer muchas cosas consigo, solo deseaba que los chicos no se salieran de control, por el bien de ellos y por el suyo propio._

**o-o-o-o**

Vio que la última luz se extinguía, convirtiendo la casa en un gran bloque negro del cual no se podía distinguir ni una sola ventana. Guardó el par de binoculares que había estado usando hasta hace un rato y sonrió.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que me tome unas vacaciones- dejó escapar una pequeña risa, imperceptible hasta para los grillos. Lo único de él que lograba resaltar en la oscura noche era su piel, tan pálida como las estrellas y su sonrisa, tan misteriosa como los callejones.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Chan, chan chaaan!

Espero les haya gustado, apreciaría sus reviews y nos vemos en tres semanas!

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	9. Hemos llegado

Hola!

Mis adoradas vacaciones han terminado y e vuelto a escribir :P.

No tengo mucho más que decir, gracias a todos los que leen y que sigan haciendolo...y comentando, claro está ;).

**xEDITx **

**Al parecer Fanfiction hizo un cambio y ya no se pueden usar las "-" como separador de escenas. Aún no entiendo bien de que se trata, pero si sé que no soy la única que sufrió el mismo traspié y tuvo que re-actualizar sus capítulos. Y yo, siendo tan especial como soy, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que borrar todos los capítulos que estaban publicados, para subir los documentos ya cambiados, sin notar la opción de "Reemplasar contenido". **

**Pero bueh...almenos ya arreglé todos los capítulos. **

**Ahora mi disculpa: PERDON! Me retrasé más de lo esperado (una semana desde la fecha prometida), soy horrible TT. Este lunes actualizo** _SIN FALTA ALGUNA_**, o tendrán el derecho de arrancarme las vísceras vía web nn.**

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By**: Hanna.samma

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El** Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 8

...**H**emos llegado...

Se levantó lo suficientemente temprano para que nadie lo oyera. Esa tarde partía el avión que los llevaría a sus ansiadas vacaciones, por lo que debía terminar aquel asunto rápidamente. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente con la seguridad de que no había despertado a nadie, a pesar de lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Tan temprano levantado, Sasuke?

-¿Eh?- se tensó al percatarse de que no estaba solo. Soltó la manilla de la puerta y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse ante la mirada gélida de uno de sus compañeros. -lo mismo pregunto, Hyuuga.

-Je, mejor vamos, al parecer ambos andamos con prisa- salió seguido de Sasuke. Este último echó un ultimo vistazo al interior de la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta con el mayor cuidado.

Los dos caminaron sin hablar hacia la parada de autobús. Manteniendo el silencio, Neji se sentó en la oxidada banca, mientras Sasuke compraba una bebida en una vieja maquina expendedora que amenazaba con caerse. Escuchó el sonido efervescente del sello metálico al romperse y cómo el moreno bebía lentos sorbos para calmar el calor. Aquello le recordó que no había desayunado esa mañana, pero no tenía hambre ni sed por lo que rechazó a su compañero cuando este le ofreció un sorbo.

El silencio comenzó a volverse incomodo, pero antes de que ninguno alcanzara a romper el hielo, un autobús cubierto de polvo hizo acto de aparición con el estruendoso ruido del motor. Neji inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y subió por las enclenques escaleras del vehículo.

-No vayas a tardar- dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna.

-Dile a los demás que los veo en el aeropuerto- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de subir y desaparecer a lo largo de la calle.

-Hmp- se sentó y esperó, rogando por que su autobús fuera tan veloz como aquel. Luego de unos minutos la maquina apareció, y lo llevó al cabo de dos horas al centro de la ciudad. Se bajó y revisó su reloj de pulsera. -es muy temprano aún. -escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar, lento y sin preocupación alguna, después de todo todavía faltaban 5 horas.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Quedan solo 3 horas!- gritaba lleno de emoción.

-Lo sabemos- reprochó la ojiverde sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Quedan 2 horas y 59 minutos!

-Lo sabemos- contestó Ino quien trataba de untar mantequilla en su pan sin perder los estribos.

-¡Quedan...- interrumpido.

-¡CÁLLATE NARUTO!- un grito sonoro por parte de todos los presentes hizo regresar la paz.

-Ta bien...- el rubio retrocedió un poco en su silla y dio un tímido mordisco a su tostada.

-Es muy temprano para que estés gritando, cabeza dura- comentó Shikamaru sin quitar la vista de su plato de cereal.

-Dejalo así Shika- exclamó la imponente voz de Tsunade. -lo mejor será que bajen sus maletas, ya solo les queda una hora para ir al aeropuerto.

-¡Solo una hora para el aeropuerto, tteba...- un fuerte golpe lo hizo callar.

-Mendokusai...- eran las pocas veces que se enfurecía tanto, pero la noche anterior no había podido dormir a causa de los cuchicheos de las chicas y los gritos del rubio no le ayudaban en esos momentos, así que no dudó en golpearlo.

-Gracias, por cierto, siento que falta alguien¿me equivoco?- preguntó Tsunade.

-¡Es verdad! Hace un buen rato que no veo a Sasuke- respondió Ino.

-Salió- dijo secamente Shino desde el sillón más grande de la sala y sin que nadie notara su presencia. El siempre madrugaba desde que era muy niño así que, cuando se levantó, notó dos camas vacías. -también Neji.

-¡Qué mala suerte! Y yo que quería pedirle a Sasuke que se sentara conmigo en el avión- se quejó la chica rubia.

-Los asientos son numerados, es cosa de suerte únicamente- aclaró Sakura, con un tono de total indiferencia.

-Hmm, si quieres sentarte con él no tienes porque negarlo, igualmente no te lo habría permitido, frentuda- sonrió la rubia de forma burlona, a pesar de que hablaba muy en serio.

-Como quieras- fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa antes de subir para bajar sus cosas.

-Deja de provocarla, Ino- Shikamaru la miro en forma de reproche. -tú la conoces y si sigues con esas bromitas podrías...- la estruendosa risa de su compañera lo hizo callar.

-¡Ja! Tú que sabes, eres un chico- dio una última mordida a su rebanada de pan y la dejó a medio comer sobre la mesa. Luego subió las escaleras como si aquel desayuno no hubiera ocurrido jamás.

-Mujeres...

-¿Ya legamos a Hawaii?- Naruto, quien había quedado semi inconsciente debajo de la mesa, se levantó al escuchar aquel balbuceo, aún con los efectos de la caída en su cabeza.

**o-o-o-o**

El tiempo se le había ido de las manos. Se había entretenido con el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana de aquel sitio de comida rápida, hasta que oyó como el cajero le recitaba la hora a un compañero de trabajo con su reloj de pulsera. Pagó rápidamente su hamburguesa y comenzó a correr.

Pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo, cuando vio en un esquina a una cara horriblemente conocida. Se detuvo bruscamente y caminó hacia él sin mucha gana, tratando de ocultar el echo de que estuviera corriendo.

-Jamás pensé verte a plena luz del día- comentó con ironía mientras se acercaba a un chico alto con aspecto universitario.

-Ni yo a ti antes del trabajo, Sasuke- el muchacho sacudió el polvo níveo que cubría su camisa marrón y parte de sus pantalones. -¿pasa algo?

-Verás, decidí tomarme unas vacaciones- sonrió al ver la reacción del chico. -espero que no te moleste, Seiji-kun- aquello lo dijo de la forma más burlesca posible, solo para enfadarlo más.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, tengo a muchos como tú- observó a Sasuke de forma retadora. -y te aseguro que están mucho más hambrientos.

-¿Cuándo te he rogado? Que yo sepa, nunca lo he hecho- aquel comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-Me encantaría recordarte por qué acudiste a mí en primer lugar, pero ya estoy muy retrasado- sonrió rascándose su escasa barba. -ojalá disfrutes tus vacaciones Sasuke, gracias por avisar y, por supuesto, te estaré esperando- antes de partir se dio media vuelta hacia el ojinegro. -se me olvidaba, no vuelvas a llamarme así o no te irá muy bien- sonrió fingiendo una sonrisa, volviendo aquella mirada más tétrica de lo que era.

-Si, nos vemos- cada vez detestaba más hablar con ese tipo, pero no le quedaba de otra. Caminó sin ganas hacia la parada de autobús para ir en busca de sus maletas y luego hacia el aeropuerto. Supuso que ya todos estarían allá.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡¡TEME¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste, ttebayo?!- él y sus amigos ya estaban en el aeropuerto a la espera de que los llamaran para abordar. Faltaba solo media hora para eso y ni Sasuke ni Neji habían llegado.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- preguntó en un susurro Hinata.

-¡Insisto, sin Akamaru NO VIAJO!- Kiba estaba discutiendo con un guardia que trataba de sacar a su mascota del recinto.

-¡Me muero por probar la comida del avión! Me han dicho que es una maravilla- comentaba Lee a Gaara y a Shino, quienes no se habían movido desde su llegada.

-¡Sasuke! Cielo santísimo, por favor haz que llegue- reclamaba Ino pegando su rostro a la ventana por si veía al chico. -¡No soportaría viajar sin él!

-No seas patética- trató de ignorarla, pero instintivamente se quedó contemplando la ventana por si aparecía su compañero.

-¡¡TEME¡¡Aparece, maldita seaaaa¡¡Tú también Neji, quiero ver sus culos aquí en este instante!!- Naruto los llamaba en voz alta, jurando que podrían oírlo.

-Neji nii-chan...- Hinata se sentó en una silla a un lado de Tenten.

-¡No te preocupes!, el señor soy-lo-mejor-y-los-demás-me-importan-un-carajo, no debe tardar en venir- se había comprado un paquete de galletas canadienses con tal de calmar sus nervios.

-Mueve la torre tres pasos a la izquierda- Shikamaru no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que ver a un estadounidense jugar ajedrez en su computadora, y de paso darle algunos consejos.

-¿What?

-Que muevas la torre, tarado

-I don´t need the bathroom, thanks

-¡¡TEME¡¡PUPILAS (cariñosa forma con la que Naruto llama a Neji :P)!!

-No estoy sordo- un chico apareció a su lado mientras se cubría las orejas con ambas manos.

-¡¡Teme, como se te ocurre llegar a esta hora!!

-Ya estoy aquí¿no?

-¡¡Sasuke!!- Ino corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó por el cuello, logrando que ambos cayeran sobre las maletas de este.

-¡Deja de jugar Teme, ya tenemos que abordar!- hace unos minutos una mujer habló por el altoparlante, anunciando que debían abordar.

-¡P-pero Neji nii-san!- Hinata temía por su primo.

-Es verdad...¡¡APURATE CABRÓN!!- Naruto estaba más que nervioso, lo único que quería era salir del jodido aeropuerto.

**o-o-o-o**

Estornudó bulliciosamente. Supuso que hablaban de él pero no le importó, estaba demasiado ocupado asesinando con la mirada al conductor del autobús, quien acababa de doblar por un mal camino estancando la maquina en una laguna artificial.

-Maldita sea...- sacó un sobre bastante arrugado de su bolsillo. -supongo que lo veré otro día- guardó nuevamente el sobré, abrió una de las pequeñas ventanillas y se dispuso a saltar fuera del vehículo. -¡¡Me cago en su jodido sistema de transporte!!- luego de su calurosa despedida, saltó. La laguna no era muy honda, por lo que le bastó solo con dar grandes pasos para llegar a la orilla. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con la esperanza de que el avión no se hubiera marchado.

**o-o-o-o**

-Les pedimos que se abrochen los cinturones puesto que el avión está por despegar- una mujer con voz melosa les habló a los pasajeros por el altoparlante.

-N-neji nii-chan...- Hinata sollozaba angustiada al ver que su primo aún no llegaba. -¿Q-qué vamos a hacer Shino-kun?- preguntó con la esperanza de que el chico de gafas sentado a su lado tuviera alguna solución.

-Esperar a que el avión despegue

-P-pero...

-¡Relájate Hinata-chan, Ya verás que Neji-kun va a llegar a tiempo!- sonrió Lee para darle ánimos.

-Tu optimismo puede llegar a ser realmente molesto, de todos modos, deberíamos partir de una vez, estoy cansado de esperar- Sasuke, sentado junto a Lee, había estado soportando los incesantes gritos del cejotas y del rubio del otro lado del avión, mientras hacia lo posible por conciliar el sueño.

-Las puertas se están cerrando, por favor vuelvan todos a sus asientos- volvió a anunciar la azafata.

-¡¡Maldición, Neji!!- gritó Naruto. -¡No podemos dejarlo!

-Demonios...- susurró Tenten por lo bajo, mientras devoraba su cuarto paquete de galletas canadienses.

-Esto es malo, debemos avisar que esperen unos minutos más- espetó Sakura, tratando de desabrocharse su cinturón, el que se había enredado por completo.

Todos vieron como la puerta iba cerrándose lentamente hasta que...

-¡¡DETENGAN EL PUTO AVIÓN!!- se escuchó un grito desesperado y lleno de rabia del otro lado de la puerta. Las azafatas, con temor, volvieron a abrir la compuerta dejando a entrar a un cansado, mojado y, por sobre todo, muy enojado joven.

-¡Neji nii-chan¿que pasó?

-Que nadie pregunte...- jadeó mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo del avión, sentándose en su asiento asignado. Se alegró bastante de que su compañero de vuelo fuera Shikamaru, suponiendo que podría dormir tranquilo sin ninguna clase de ruido.

-O-ok, ahora sí las puertas se cierran- continuó algo más calmada la azafata.

-¡Por fin estamos todos!- exclamó Naruto. -¡¡Ahora una canción!! Queeee pequeño el mundo eeees...

-¡¡CALLADO!!- sus queridos amigos no tardaron en recordarle que no soportarían sus bullicios durante el vuelo.

-O-ok, ttebayo...

-No quiero oir ni un quejido de tu parte¡¿me oíste?!- Neji se dio vuelta para regañar al rubio, quien ni siquiera se movió. Se sentó nuevamente y trató de buscar los antifaces que usaba para dormir en uno de sus bolsillos, topándose con el sobre. Frunció el ceño durante unos segundos para luego dedicarse a dormir. Estaba muy cansado.

-Espero que este viaje sea tranquilo, así que no se te ocurra molestarme frentuda- le comentó Ino a su compañera de asiento.

-Da igual

-...- miró a Sakura unos segundos. -esta bien, lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar

-Te dije que daba igual- sonrió cansada. -se que no puedes evitar fastidiar a los demás, cerdita, es tu trabajo- le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en son de burla mientras reía.

-¡Oye! Je, de acuerdo, lo merezco- ambas rieron. -¿qué tal si olvidamos eso y organizamos nuestra tarde de playa?

-Esta bien- así ambas se la pasaron conversando de todas las cosas que podrían hacer esa tarde, haciendo el viaje más ligero.

-Rayos, se acabaron- Tenten se quejaba desde la otra fila al notar que su último paquete de galletas estaba vacío.

-Si quieres puedes tomar de las mías- le ofreció Kiba, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Muchas gracias!- la chica tomó una de las extrañas galletas. Luego de que la probó, sintió un desagradable sabor en su lengua. -¡¡Puaj, son horribles!!

-Que extraño, son las favoritas de Akamaru

-Kiba...

**o-o-o-o**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas de viaje y todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Algunos rayos de sol se colaron fuertemente por las ventanillas, pero solo uno lo notó.

-Mar- Gaara había despertado, siendo el mar lo primero que sus ojos lograron ver.

-¿Mhhgg?- Naruto roncaba al lado del pelirrojo, pero no tardó en despertar. -¿Qué pasa, Gaara?...Espera, eso es...¡DESPIERTEN TODOS, TTEBAYO, llegamos, miren el mar!

-¡¡Te dije que no gritaras, tarado!!- Neji se dio vuelta en su asiento solo para estrangular al rubio. Este le dijo que mirará por a ventana y así, sin pensarlo, lo hizo. Pronto los demás fueron despertando y aunque no todos lo admitieran, la visión del mar los había maravillado.

_Jamás, en todas sus vidas, creyeron haber visto algo igual._

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

* * *

Creo que me salio un poquitín más largo, pero bueh...

Ojalá les haya gustado y espero algun bonito review :)

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.samma


	10. Bikinis

PERDÓN!

Soy horrible, horrible con "h" de horrorosa! Ni siquiera pude actualizar en mi auto-impuesta fecha límite TT.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí...

Espero que les guste este capítulo y me encantarían algunos review :D!

No saben como me inspiran...(snif)

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o **(cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 9

...**B**ikinis...

Salir del aeropuerto fue una gran odisea, gracias a la terquedad de los chicos por no querer acceder a los mil y un tramites de salida y a la supuesta "violación" por parte de los guardias, quienes solo buscaban algún posible objeto metálico en sus bolsillos.

Finalmente llegaron al balneario, el cual supero por mucho sus humildes expectativas.

-E-es enorme...- apenas si pudo exclamar la pelirrosa.

-¡Y que esperamos!- Naruto corrió con tal de ser el primero en entrar a las instalaciones. Sin percatarse por donde pasaba o con quien chocaba, entró a la recepción. -¡¡Hemos llegado, ttebayo!!- todos los presentes observaron al rubio con evidente furia en sus ojos, debido a la ruidosa interrupción de aquel chico tan imprudente. -Ee...¡que onda todo el mun...- interrumpido.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¿No te das cuenta en donde estamos?, no puedes estar gritando y armando escándalo por allí!- Sakura le estiró ambas mejillas para hacer callar al chico.

-Ejem...- un hombre con extravagante bigote interrumpió la escena. -Ustedes deben ser los huéspedes que envió Tsunade-sama, ¿no es así?

-¡Si!- se adelantó Ino. -¡Dígame, ¿dónde están los jacuzzis?! ¿y qué tal la masajista?, me dijeron que había una experta en acupuntura, y la sala de bronceado, ¿dónde la tienen?

-S-síganme, por favor- el hombre comenzó a caminar tan rígido como había llegado, mientras le ordenaba a un grupo de chicos vestidos de rojo que subieran las maletas.

Unos minutos más tarde habían llegado al sexto piso del edificio. Allí el hombre les pasó a cada uno una tarjeta. -Estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones, estarán todos repartidos por este piso, hay una canasta de frutas en sus mesas y una menta en las almohadas, disfruten- se peinó un poco el bigote y se alejó con largos y tiesos pasos, hasta desaparecer en el ascensor.

-Bueno...¡¿quién quiere ir a la playa, ttebayo?!- exclamó Naruto a viva voz.

-¡YO!- la mayoría asintió.

_Se encargarían de aprovechar al máximo su primer día en la playa._

**o-o-o-o**

No todos habían accedido a bajar con el gran azul, pero finalmente fueron arrastrados por la masa mayoritaria que, aunque no fuera muy grande, era muy convincente...o muy terca.

-¡Vamos a la playa, wou wou woo, vamos a la playa...

-¿Quieres callarte, dobe?- Sasuke golpeó al rubio logrando que cayera de cabeza sobre la arena caliente.

-¡¡Arrgg, como quema!!- se sacudió un poco las mejillas. -¡Solo por que tú seas un amargado, no significa que los demás lo sean!

-Como quieras- respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos antes de que sigan discutiendo?- comentó Sakura, ya algo cansada. Para la suerte de todos, la playa no estaba tan llena y pudieron encontrar un buen lugar.

-Bueno, aquí será- dijo Shikamaru, estirando su toalla y sacándose la camisa. Los demás chicos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Todos excepto Naruto.

-¡Por fin! Tenía mucho calor- Kiba lanzó su camiseta lejos con tal de correr hacia el mar. -y tú, ¿acaso no vas a mojarte?- le preguntó al ojiazul.

-Es que, no traje traje...- dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

-Tarado, ¿quién no trae bañador a la playa?- preguntó irónico Kiba.

-¡Bueno, si traje! pero no puesto, ttebayo- se sonrojó al escuchar como las chicas se reían.

-Si quieres ven con nosotras a los vestidores- sugirió Sakura.

-¡Muy bien!

-Espero que hayas traído tu brazalete- Ino busco en el bolsillo de su falda un pequeño trozo de plástico morado y lo colocó alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Brazalete?

-Si, te lo daban en la recepción, con él puedes conseguir muchas cosas por ser huésped de ese hotel, incluyendo el entrar gratis en los vestidores- explicó Sakura mientras se colocaba el suyo.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo tengo?

-Tienes que pagar 1.000 yenes, Naruto-kun...- respondió Hinata escondida bajo su toalla.

-1.000 yenes...

-Si- contestaron las chicas a coro.

-Por usar el vestidor...

-Si- nuevamente asintieron.

-...Nah, para que andar con rodeos, si la confianza aquí es grande, me lo saco todo en tres segundos y nadie se entera- Naruto comenzó a sacarse los pantalones sin ningún pudor, hasta que alguien amablemente hundió su cabeza en la arena, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar sus bóxers. -S-sakura-chaan...

-No harás eso de nuevo, ¿verdad?- sonrió furiosa su compañera.

-O-ok

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Gracias! Prometo que te devuelvo el dinero Sakura-chan- guardó cuidadosamente la suma en su bolsillo.

-Lo que digas, ve a cambiarte- cerró la puerta del vestidor en la cara de su compañero.

Luego de un rato Naruto salió, notando que las chicas aún no estaban listas, por lo que volvió con los demás. Al llegar vio que ninguno había abandonado la arena.

-¿Le tienen miedo a bañarse o qué?- preguntó sentándose en una de las toallas.

-Habla con ellos, ¡no quieren ni moverse!- exclamó Kiba.

-Mendokusai...

-Pulgas de mar…bonito- Shino estaba oculto bajo el quitasol, mientras observaba como unas pequeñas pulguillas caminaban por su dedo meñique.

-Aguafiestas, ¿y Lee?- Kiba le indicó con el dedo un gran agujero del lado derecho. Naruto se acercó y vio como el cejotas se esmeraba cavando al igual que un perro, solo con sus manos y una cucharita de helado. -¿qué se supone que haces?

-¡¡Me dijeron que cavando llegaría a Nueva York!!

-¡Déjate de boberías y vamos al mar!

-¡Muy bien!- dio un salto y llegó con el rubio, dispuestos a ir los tres hacia el gran océano.

-Gracias por esperarnos, eh- una sarcástica voz femenina les llamó la atención. Todos se voltearon.

-E-están...¡¡Están desnudas, ttebayo!!- Naruto, al igual que los demás, jamás habían visto a las chicas con bañador, pero solo el rubio se confundió de tal manera. Las demás personas las miraron, especialmente los chicos, ante el grito de Naruto.

-Naruto...- Sakura e Ino no aguantaron tal imprudencia y, nuevamente, el chico terminó bajo la arena.

-Calladito te vez más bonito, ¿lo sabías?- Sakura se sacudió la arena de las manos. De pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba tímidamente la muñeca. -Eh, ¿pasa algo Hinata?- La chica de ojos perlados se veía realmente incómoda. Hizo una mueca para que la pelirrosa volteara disimuladamente hacia los chicos. -¿qué demo...- pudo notar como Kiba y Shikamaru las examinaban de pies a cabeza con la mirada exaltada.

-S-sakura-san...

-¿Y esto?- Sakura se acercó al castaño y le golpeó la frente con los dedos.

-¡¡Ay!! ¿y eso por qué?- se quejó mientras trataba de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto vez, eh?

-Y-yo, nada, nadita, ¡oye cabeza dura, vamos a nadar!- llamó nervioso al ojiazul, quien aún seguía bajo su tumba de arena.

-¡Seguro!- por fin había salido, solo para encontrarse con los recién descubiertos cuerpos de las chicas. -...¡DESNUDAS!

-¡Vete ya!- gritaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, será mejor echarnos protector solar- sonrió Ino sacando un tubo de crema. -Ven aquí frentona, me pregunto cuanto de esto necesitará tu frente- sonrió burlona.

-No tanto como tu estómago, cerdita.

-Bah, dejemos que jueguen solas, ven Hina-chan- indicó Tenten.

Los chicos, sin excepción alguna, observaron curiosos y expectantes como las chicas se untaban mutuamente el protector, esparciéndose por las pálidas espaldas que casi nunca veían el sol y por las largas piernas, suavemente y muy lento.

_Demasiado lento._

_Y los diálogos que sostenían las chicas no ayudaban. _

-Creo que vas a tener que soltarte la parte de arriba

-Ayúdame, está muy apretado

-¡Ah! Está frío…

-¡Mas abajo!

-Tenten, con más cuidado...

_Fue suficiente._

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron rápidamente hacia el mar, con tal de dejar de sentirse tan "acalorados".

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- preguntó ingenua Hinata.

-Nada- respondieron las tres a coro, frunciendo el ceño.

**o-o-o-o**

_¡Que demonios fue eso!_

-Maldita sea...- murmuró el moreno.

_Sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, que llegaría el día en que sus amigas pasaran a ser __otra cosa__ frente a sus ojos y a los de sus compañeros. El problema era que...estaban solos_

Él y los demás se habían metido al agua en un salto, con tal de enfriarse lo más posible.

_Para muchos aquello era nuevo, se notaba. Algunos no sabían que hacer con sus nervios, sin poder disimular el nuevo color de sus mejillas. Estaba seguro que estas repentinas y terribles ganas de mirar, conocer y tocar, eran más que compartidas. _

_Malditos bikinis._

-¡Oigan!, y a ustedes, ¿qué les pasa?- ni Naruto ni Kiba habían presenciado la escena, por lo que no entendían el sorpresivo entusiasmo por el agua de parte de sus amigos.

-Nada- respondió Sasuke secamente, mientras sumergía su cabeza en el agua salada.

**o-o-o-o**

El único chico que quedaba era Gaara, quien se había dormido mucho antes sobre la arena sin notar la presencia de las chicas. Una vez que había entrado en contacto con aquella tierra suave y movediza, le pareció de los más familiar.

-Ya solo faltas tú Tenten- Sakura ya estaba exprimiendo el tubo plástico para ayudar a su amiga. -date la vuelta.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se sujetó la parte alta del bikini, a la vez que su compañera se la desabrochaba. Lentamente comenzó a esparcir la espesa crema cuando vieron un bulto moverse de entre las arenas. -¿Q-qué es eso?- Tenten se contrajo y retrocedió un poco. De pronto el rostro de Gaara salió de las profundidades.

-¿Mmm?- lo primero que sus ojos encontraron al despertar fue a Tenten semi desnuda. -...esto no es normal.

-¡AHHH!- sin pensarlo dos veces hundió la cabeza del chico de un solo golpe, hasta dejarlo en posición de avestruz.

-C-creo que te pasaste...

-¿G-gaara? Hay mamá...- Tenten le pidió ayuda a una de las chicas para que le abrocharan el bikini inmediatamente.

-¡Te ayudamos!- Sakura e Ino agarraron ambos brazos del pelirrojo con tal de tirar para sacarlo, pero este hizo una señal con la mano para que lo dejaran así.

_La arena estaba lo suficientemente fría allá abajo como para poder calmar su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo._

_Malditos bikinis._

**o-o-o-o**

Las chicas habían llegado con los demás y en el momento justo, puesto que las mejores olas estaban aterrizando recién en la orilla.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan, por aquí!- Naruto gritaba a pesar de estar casi a un lado.

-¡Ya te oí, escandaloso!

-¿Y Gaara?- preguntó Neji, ocupado en sacarse algunas algas del cabello.

-Ehh, no se animó a venir- tartamudeó Tenten.

-¡Da igual, vamos a divertirnos, ttebayo!

-¡Si!- dijeron las chicas. Justo en este momento una ola los abrazó por completo, empapando a las chicas. Pronto las finas telas que cubrían parte de sus cuerpos se ciñeron a sus ya erizadas pieles, mientras las gotas saladas bajaban tan lento como podían una vez que la ola se alejó.

-¡Waa, el agua está deliciosa!- Tenten se soltó su largo cabello mientras se sacudía un poco la arena.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Sakura tomó una porción de agua entre sus manos y se mojó brazos y piernas, acariciando su piel.

-¿Y qué esperamos?- Ino hizo lo propio soltándose por fin esa cola alta que aprisionaba su cabello y jugueteó un poco con él antes de tomar a Hinata de la mano, corriendo con ella hacia una parte más honda.

-¡Eh, n-no tan rápido Ino-san!- trató de seguirle el paso a la rubia entre torpes pasos, logrando que su pareo se deslizara suavemente de sus caderas hasta ser llevado por el viento, el que finalmente lo dejó sobre la cabeza de Lee.

Ninguno de los chicos dio un paso, solo se dejaron caer al agua con tal de enfriar sus torturadas mentes.

_Malditos bikinis._

**o-o-o-o**

Estaban todos algo más calmados y dispuestos a disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

-¡Oigan, traje una pelota!- Kiba estaba inflando un pequeño trozo de plástico multicolor. Una vez estuvo lista, se la lanzó a Naruto directo en la cara, sin que pudiera evitar una estrepitosa caída.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- tomó aquel globo lleno de aire y lo lanzó en dirección al castaño, golpeando por error a Tenten. -¡lo siento!

-Descuida, nosotras también queremos jugar- una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y de inmediato lanzó el juguete con gran fuerza sobre el rostro del rubio.

-¡Así se hace Tenten!- Lee celebrara el tiro de su amiga sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás, lanzándole un montón de agua salada, mezclada con algas y algunos cangrejos. -¡Pero que…Sakura-san, si así lo quieres!

Así comenzaron los juegos en el mar, lanzando agua, sal, arena y una que otra criatura marina, lo que lo hacía más divertido. Mientras, en la orilla, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru y Neji lucían algo molestos y, por sobre todo muy alertas.

-Sasuke- exclamó Shikamaru.

-Lo sé

Desde hace un buen rato unos chicos habían estado siguiendo a sus compañeras, y sus rostros demostraban un no muy adecuado interés en los…bueno, en los "cuerpecitos" de las muchachas. Por esto decidieron vigilarlas de cerca.

_Después de todo ellas eran como sus hermanas, además…_

_Las habían visto primero._

**o-o-o-o**

-Ino-san, ¿segura que estamos bien acá?- Hinata temía un poco por lo lejanas que estaban de los demás.

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada- hundió su cabeza el agua. Luego de mojársela por completo se restregó los ojos, percatándose de como un extraño chico observaba a su grupo de amigos desde el otro lado de la playa, con demasiado interés para su gusto. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una gran ola la revolcó sobre si misma, hundiéndose en el fondo.

-¡¡Waaj, que fue eso!!- se levantó rápidamente. -¿Hinata?...¡¡Hinata!!

La chica de ojos perla también había sido revolcada, quedando en el fondo y sin noción de hacia donde estaba la orilla. Comenzó a nadar aún perdida hasta que dejó de sentir el suelo marino, subiendo rápidamente a la superficie.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- sus pies no encontraban nada firme en donde apoyarse y, gracias a sus nervios, comenzó a ahogarse. -¡¡ayuda!!

-¡Hinata!- logró divisar a la chica pero no se atrevió a avanzar. Sabía que no era muy alta y que si llegaba allá también se ahogaría. Decidió correr y avisar a los chicos, ellos sabrían que hacer.

**o-o-o-o**

**To be continued…**

**o-o-o-o**

Uff, ojalá les guste.

La escuela me mantendrá algo ocupada, pero haré lo posible por avanzar, de hecho, les prometo que tendrán el siguiente cap. este fin de semana.

Espero me dejen un bonito review!

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	11. Roces

Horrible...

¡¡No puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto actualizar, ya van dos semanas o quizás más!!

Soy horrible, espero me perdonen y comprendan que las clases, más cero inspiración, no son buena pareja.

Esta vez son 11 páginas, ojalá compense...snif

Disfruten!

p.d: recuerden que sus opiniones son oro y joyas ;D!

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By**: Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o** (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capitulo 10

...**R**oces...

Corrió desesperada. Las grandes olas no la dejaban avanzar con naturalidad, revolcándola repetidamente, hasta que decidió nadar. No pensó que lo lograría hasta que chocó directamente con la espalda de un chico, quien resultó ser Kiba.

-Eh?- el chico se volteó y encontró a Ino más que agotada. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡¡Hinata se ahoga!!- apenas si logró gritar antes de dejarse caer sobre la arena mojada. -¡hagan algo!

-Maldita sea...- el chico soltó el balón de plástico y corrió rápidamente salpicando espuma y agua salada. Sin darse cuenta el agua ya le llegaba hasta los codos y aún no había rastros de Hinata. Se sumergió un par de veces pero nada, a pesar de la claridad del agua no lograba distinguir ni un centímetro de la chica hasta que, de la nada, divisó una larga cabellera oscura. Nadó esquivando algunas algas hasta dar con la chica, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

**o-o-o-o**

Los demás esperaban impacientes en la orilla a que ambos volvieran a salvo.

-Tranquila Ino, no podíamos suponer que Hinata no sabía nadar- Sakura trataba de darle ánimos a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¡Miren, allá están!- exclamó Naruto.

A lo lejos Kiba corría con la chica en brazos, tratando de llegar lo antes posible para que recibiera primeros auxilios. Al llegar a la orilla la dejo suavemente sobre la arena tibia y luego se dejó caer por el agotamiento.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Neji.

-¡Necesita respiración artificial!- anunció Tenten.

-Y eso es...- se preguntaron Naruto y Kiba a coro.

-Es...bueno...es cuando...- Sakura le pidió a los dos chicos que se acercaran para explicárselos en susurros. -Y...pues eso es...

-Aps...- ambos callaron al instante, dejando que sus mejillas hablaran por ellos.

-Vamos Kiba, termina el favor- Naruto le pegó un suave codazo a Kiba en el hombro para que se atreviera.

-¿¡Yo!? Eso no!

-Vamos, ya votamos y debes ir tu- dijo Naruto con ambos brazos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¡Mentira!!

-Hazlo de una vez, no ves que se muere- Neji pateó a Kiba en la nuca haciendo que cayera sobre la inconciente chica. Antes de que pudiera caer completamente, se apoyó con sus manos sobre la arena, a ambos lados del rostro de Hinata.

-Gulp...ya que...- se acercó lentamente mientras tragaba saliva de manera violenta. Sus nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer de lleno un par de veces. Los demás observaban silenciosos y expectantes.

_Si es que realmente Kiba se atrevía, él se convertiría en el primero del grupo en dar un beso y Hinata, la primera en recibir uno. _

Los centímetros casi desaparecían por completo entre los finos labios de la chica y la nerviosa boca de Kiba. Este sintió una asquerosa sensación atacando su estómago, su cabeza, su rostro y prácticamente todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro todos sus compañeros parecieron esfumarse, quedando solo él y la durmiente bajo su cuerpo.

El hecho de que la chica estuviera relativamente ahogada ya no le parecía importante, sino el que ella estuviera ahí, solo para él y a su completa disposición.

_Por primera vez se había detenido a observarla._

Piel tersa, labios sonrosados, largos y sedosos cabello, cuerpo...bueno, un sin número de cosas que le parecieron horriblemente atrayentes.

-Maldición…

_Solo un poco más._

-Demonios…

_Ya casi..._

-Esto no está bien…

_Demasiado cerca._

-Ella debería estar consciente...

_No queda nada._

-Pero...¡¿por qué mierda no me detengo?!

El roce de labios se había concretado, y fue suficiente como para que la chica se despertara, evitando un mayor contacto.

-¿Mmh?- abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando un poco para adecuarse a la luz del sol. Cuando por fin sus ojos lograban distinguir lo que veían, se encontró cara a cara con el rostro sorprendido y encendido de Kiba, que de por sí estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. -¿Ki-kiba...? -Fue demasiada información para ella y terminó por desmayarse ahí mismo, son su rostro acalorado y su mente totalmente confundida.

**o-o-o-o**

Dejaron a Hinata bajo el quita sol junto a Gaara, quien seguía bajo la arena. Al menos ya estaba bien y las demás acordaron no comentarle por lo sucedido…aún.

-Que susto me dio- suspiró Ino.

-Eso les enseña que no deben salir solas, ttebayo- comentó Naruto con un tono paternal, por no decir molesto.

-¿A sí?- Sakura y Tenten agarraron sus mejillas y las estiraron.

-¡AAHHH, TTEBAYO!

-Idiota- terminó de decir Ino, luego tomó una porción de agua entre sus manos para humedecerse la cara. Luego de que sus ojos se despejaron, estos volvieron a encontrarse con el extraño joven que desde hace un rato había estado observándolos. -Oye Sakura...

-¿Si?

-¿Conoces a ese chico?- Ino apuntó al joven.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Vez como nos mira? A estado así un buen rato

-Descuida, quizás sea por lo bonitas que somos- le guiñó un ojo a su compañera, luego ambas echaron a reír.

-Je, tienes razón- aún así aquel muchacho le preocupaba, pero pensaría en eso luego.

**o-o-o-o**

Los juegos siguieron con normalidad. Las chicas habían iniciado un improvisado voleibol con la gran pelota de plástico, lo que las mantuvo entretenidas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que, tratando de agarrar el pase de Sakura, Tenten sintió como unos brazos la agarraban de los hombros.

-¿Eh, qué haces Lee?- le preguntó molesta.

-E-este, bueno...solo quería evitar que cayeras- sonrió Lee sin convencerse aún por su excusa.

-Que raro eres- corrió hacia el otro lado para devolverle el pase a las chicas, ignorando a su compañero. Mientras, Lee era felicitado por sus compañeros con sonrisas de aprobación.

_Una menos, faltan tres._

Ino lanzó un gran pase hacia la ojiverde, quien saltó con tal de no perder el balón y dejando así en evidencia la inestabilidad de su bikini. Cuando aterrizó nuevamente sobre la arena, sintió como alguien la afirmaban de los brazos.

-Pero...¿q-que haces...Sasuke?- La chica sintió como el moreno la acercaba lentamente hacia él, manteniendo el abrazo por unos segundos.

-Nada, sigue en lo tuyo- luego de mirar su alrededor desde todos los ángulos, el chico la soltó para alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Dos menos, falta una._

-Ya veo...- el rostro de la chica oscilaba entre el rojo y el morado, tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira. Tomó el balón entre sus dedos y lo lanzó brutalmente hacia Ino. Esta lo agarró pero por el impacto se tambaleó lo suficiente como para que su par de "atributos" rebotaran violentamente. Antes de caer, alguien la sujetó fuertemente por detrás.

-¿Qué ray...Naruto?- la chica se liberó del agarre rápidamente. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Ehh...este...¡Lo tengo! Solo quería evitar que tu gran trasero hundiera la playa, ttebayo- exclamó sonriente.

_Gran error._

Luego de que gran parte de la orilla se tiñera carmesí y de que un cuerpo flotara sin rumbo por los alrededores, las chicas continuaron su juego, no sin varias interrupciones.

Los chicos iban y venían, evitando sus "inminentes" caídas, cubriendo sus espaldas, escondiéndolas, en fin, interrumpiendo su juego deliberadamente.

-¡Ya me harté!- Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró por el cuello. -¡¿Qué les pasa, retrasados?!

-N-nada, Sakura-chan- dijo a duras penas Naruto, a pesar de no ser cierto.

_Si que pasaba algo. _

_Un montón de chicos no habían dejado de verlas descaradamente desde que habían llegado a la playa y eso los tenía más que nerviosos. Y más ahora, que estaban mojadas y agitadas debido a su "pequeño jueguito"._

-Me aburrí- exclamó Shino, enmascarando su verdadera intención.

-Yo igual, vamos al hotel- lo secundó Kiba.

Los chicos se fueron alejando lentamente a la espera de que las chicas hicieran lo mismo. Y así fue.

**o-o-o-o**

-Algo se traen todos ellos- habían bajado a almorzar hace un rato. Ino estaba sentada junto a Tenten mientras ambas observaban a los chicos con desconfianza. Pero la mayor tensión estaba concentrada en una esquina de la mesa, donde casualmente Hinata había quedado sentada junto a Kiba. Nadie hablaba, o al menos en voz alta.

-Ejem..Hi-hinata, ¿me pasas la sal?- Kiba no podía ni mirarla.

-Ehh...s-si- tomó el pequeño frasco transparente y lo trasladó con sus manos temblorosas. Tales eran sus nervios que lo dejó caer por equivocación. Cuando logró alcanzarlo, sus dedos rozaron con los de Kiba, quien también tuvo la intención de recogerlo. Por consecuencia la chica volvió a desmayarse sobre la silla y Kiba dejó caer su cabeza sobre su plato.

_Realmente incomodo. _

-La comida está deliciosa, ¿no lo creen?- Naruto trató de romper el hielo pero las chicas no parecían cooperar.

-Déjalo así, Naruto- comentó Shikamaru mientras pedía su segundo vaso de agua. -Además, ya todo está bien. -eso ultimo lo susurró a lo que el rubio asintió.

_Estando las chicas ya vestidas y bajo techo, no había de que preocuparse. _

-Bien, no me pienso quedar aquí sentada toda la tarde- Sakura se levantó y dejó su servilleta de tela de forma brusca sobre su plato.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?- el rubio se levantó un poco de su silla.

-No es necesario que te levantes, puedo ir sola a la piscina

-¡¿Piscina?!

-Si, supongo que sabes lo que es, ¿alguien me sigue?

-¡Yo!- anunciaron las chicas a coro.

Los chicos se levantaron inmediatamente y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de que las chicas pudieran siquiera levantarse de sus sillas.

-¿Y a estos que les picó?

**o-o-o-o**

Lograron despertar a Hinata y ya estaban lista para la piscina. No había demasiada gente por lo que sería más cómodo. Sakura y Tenten se sumergieron sin temor, comentando lo deliciosa que estaba el agua. De a poco Ino y Hinata se sumergieron. Realmente el agua estaba exquisita.

-Oh no- se quejó Tenten mientras apuntaba a la orilla de la piscina. Las demás se voltearon y encontraron a sus queridos compañeros sentados en la orilla, observándola rígidamente.

-Están muy raros hoy, pero no los dejemos de lado, ¡oigan ustedes, vengan al agua!- gritó Ino, pero ninguno parecía querer moverse de sus lugares.

-¿Tenemos que quedarnos así todo el día, ttebayo?

-Mendokusai...

-¡Ni lo piensen!- Lee se lanzó un piquero que empapó a todos sus compañeros. Comenzó a nadar sumergido bajo el agua para sorprender a la chicas con un gran chapuzón.

-¡Yo también voy, si tienen tele ahí se ven!- Naruto no se quedó atrás, empapando a los demás con su entrada al agua.

**o-o-o-o**

Así estuvieron un buen rato Naruto, Lee y las chicas, jugando y chapoteando de lo lindo. Mientras, en la otra esquina de la piscina, Kiba nadaba solitario y en círculos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Neji de mala gana.

-Si, ve con ellos- comentó Shikamaru desde una cómoda silla de playa.

-Es que...no se me da, eso es todo- se sonrojó bajo el agua mientras miraba como todos se divertían, en especial a Hinata.

-Eres un idiota- Neji se sentó en una de las sillas de playa, junto a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino.

_La playa los había estresado._

**o-o-o-o**

-Voy por una bebida- Sakura salió lentamente de la piscina mientras se sacudía un poco el cabello.

-¡No te tardes Sakura-chan!- Naruto saludaba a su amiga desde el agua, antes de desaparecer en el fondo.

-¡Si, ya vamos a jugar Marco Polo!- Lee se sumergió una vez más con gran estruendo.

-¡Ok!- caminó por el concreto caliente hasta la maquina expendedora. Luego de retirar su bebida se volteó sin darse cuenta de que alguien se encontraba detrás suyo, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo derramando su gaseosa.

-¡Auch! Lo siento...¿eh?- levantó su mirada solo para encontrarse con aquel chico que Ino había visto en la playa. Era alto, pero por sobre todo, le recordaba curiosamente a alguien.

-No hay por qué, te ayudo- el joven le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego sacó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y se dispuso a comprar una gaseosa. Miró la lata derramada unos segundos.

-¿Limón?

-¿Eh? S-si- se había puesto repentinamente nerviosa.

-Te gustan los sabores agrios

-N-no, solo quería probarla- se cohibió y retrocedió un poco, juntando sus pies.

-Aquí tienes- el chico le alcanzó el refresco con una marcada sonrisa, una de las cosas que más remarcó en él, al igual que su oscuro cabello.

-Gracias...¡PUAJ!- al momento en que el efervescente líquido tocó su lengua lo escupió casi de inmediato, dejando su boca empapada. Botó la lata enseguida.

-Es mejor irte por lo seguro, ¿un jugo?- el chico rió por lo bajo.

-¡De naranja! Ee...por favor- sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco mientras le sonreía.

-Aquí tienes

-Muchas graci...- antes de recibir la lata, el chico se la alejó unos centímetros.

-Me hubiera encantado probar la de limón

-Ups, creo que boté la lata, si quiere te compro u...- no pudo terminar su oración, puesto que el chico se encontraba pasando suavemente su lengua por una de sus empapadas y pegajosas mejillas.

-Tienes razón, es un asco

Antes de que lograra decir algo, una voz conocida interrumpió la escena.

-¡Sakura-chan te estamos esperando!- Naruto corrió hacia a su amiga hasta que vio a su acompañante. -T-tu...¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

Sakura observó a Naruto extrañada para luego fijar su vista en la del otro chico.

_Estaba más que confundida._

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

...

Espero haya sido de su agrado, el siguiente lo tendré muy pronto!!...Mejor no crean ni una palabra, ya ven lo fiel que soy a mis propios plazos...doble snif

Ya vieron lo que quizás sea el inicio de algunas parejas, las que no serán necesariamente fijas. Para eso me gustaría complementar mis propias "proyecciones románticas" con las suyas, recibo de todo!

Y bien, no olviden sus bellísimos reviews!

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	12. Piscina, ascensor

Hola!

Volví a tardarme...¡pero no tanto!...A quien engaño.

¡13 páginas! Nunca había escrito tanto, no que yo recuerde...

Ojalá lo disfruten y les agradesco todos los reviews.

Saludos y se les agradecería un review ya que, como saben, es alimento de la autora.

Es increíble como inspiran, así que opinen y coman sus verduras :D!

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By**: Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o** (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capítulo 11

...**P**iscina, ascensor...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Vaya, tanto tiempo- el chico sonrió burlesco.

-¿S-se conocen?- Sakura entendía cada vez menos la situación, además, aún no había salido del primer shock.

-¡¡Es el imbécil que provocó mi dulce semana de horas extras!!- bufó más que molesto el rubio. -Tu nombre era...Gay, ¿no?

-Soy Sai, me alegra volverte a ver- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Naruto. -este lugar se pone cada vez mejor- exclamó, mientras le entregaba el jugo a Sakura, dedicándole un sonrisa. -Nos vemos.

-¡¡Ahógate!!- se despidió Naruto, esperando que así fuera. -Vamos Sakura-ch...- observó el rostro de la chica. -¿Tienes fiebre?

-Y-yo...¡¡No molestes!!- agarró la lata y la apretó salvajemente para que el jugo llegara más rápido a su garganta. Una vez vacía, la botó con fuerza y corrió hacia la piscina, sin percatarse de que el pequeño aluminio había caído sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

-¡¡Auch, ttebayo!!

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar, frentona!- Ino le lanzó un gran chorro de agua a la ojiverde, haciendo que cayera de lleno en la piscina. -¡Ja, que torpe eres!

-Si, muy graciosa- Sakura estaba molesta, y las bromas de su amiga no ayudaban.

-Mmm, Sakura...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Fui por un jugo, ¿no te suena?

-Tu rostro no miente- sonrió mientras apretaba las mejillas de su amiga.

-¡Auch!- apartó las manos de Ino para luego hundirle la cabeza en el agua. -¡No estés jugando, cerdita!

******o-o-o-o**  


-¿No vas a volver al agua?- preguntó algo incomodo Shino al ver como Naruto llegaba empapado y dando grandes pasos hacia ellos, mojándolos por consecuencia.

-¡Ya no!

-¿Ya te orinaste en el agua o qué?- preguntó Sasuke con toda la intención de molestarlo.

-¡¡No es eso!!- se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Ven a ese tipo?- apuntó a Sai, quien entraba inocentemente al baño.

-Si, ¿y?- Neji no le encontró nada extraño a aquel joven.

-¡¡Es un peligro, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con él, ttebayo!!

-¿Ehh?- Shikamaru, quien se había quedado dormido, despertó ante el escándalo y observó también a Sai. Frunció un poco el ceño. -Ese tipo...

_Lo había visto antes, pero..._

_¿dónde?_

-Mendokusai...- prefirió olvidarlo y no pensar...por el momento.

-¡¡Digo que hay que mantenerlo vigilado, ttebayo!!

-Ya me voy- Shino se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Ya había tenido suficiente con tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Igual- anunció Sasuke, seguido por Neji, Kiba y un alterado Naruto.

**o-o-o-o**

Los primeros signos del atardecer hicieron acto de presencia, enfriando el agua.

-Será mejor irnos- Ino se levantó y corrió a cobijarse bajo su toalla. Luego Tenten y Hinata la imitaron.

-Ya voy...oh no- Sakura se quedó helada.

-¿Qué ocurre, frentona?

-Ehh...creo que me quedaré un rato más

-Como quieras

La pelirrosa vio como sus amigas se alejaban, no así el resto de la gente.

-¡Maldita sea, donde puede estar!- la chica se sumergió un par de veces, pero tras no encontrar lo que buscaba, optó por refugiarse en una esquina de la piscina.

Había perdido la parte alta del bikini y el agua se helaba a cada minuto.

_Realmente incómodo._

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Miren esto!- Tenten llamó a sus amigas luego de ver un tríptico que mostraba todas las maravillas del hotel. -¡Tienen aguas termales de verdad, ¿quieren venir?!

-Suena genial, pero supe que cada baño tiene miles de jabones aromáticos- Ino ya tenía todo listo para una sesión de relajación en la tina, solo ella y las burbujas.

-Bueno, creo que somos solo tu y yo, Hinata

-L-lo siento, pero estoy un poco mareada, quizás luego- necesitaba "tranquilizar su mente" ya que, aunque quiso, no pudo dejar de sentir la presencia de Kiba en todo el día.

-Je, entiendo- sonrió. -¡Nos vemos en la cena!

-S-seguro..- subió a su habitación mientras su amiga tomaba el otro camino.

**o-o-o-o**

A pesar de que el agua estaba practicante congelada, sentía suficiente calor como para quedarse allí un par de horas más. El hecho de estar semi desnuda fue desplazado poco a poco por el recuerdo de aquel chico, Sai.

Retiró una de sus manos del agua para acariciar la mejilla "afectada", mientras que con la otra cubría su piel expuesta bajo el líquido con olor a cloro.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

-Maldita sea...

_Aún podía sentir el aliento del chico, sus labios helados rozando parte de su piel, que luego dejarían paso a su cálida lengua._

-M-maldita sea...

_Fue realmente incomodo, pero lo era más aún el hecho de que..._

_Le había agradado_

-¡¡Enfríate de una vez!!- gritó la chica antes de hundir su rostro hirviente bajo el agua.

_Aquella sensación resbaladiza aún nadaba por su mente y por su erizada piel, y no era de menos ya que aquel había sido su primer encuentro cercano con la boca de un hombre._

Volvió a tocarse la mejilla bajo el agua, pensando una y otra vez en el rostro que hace unas horas había tenido tan cerca. Salió para tomar aire y descubrió que había quedado completamente sola. Quiso salir y secarse lo antes posible pero, para su gran mala suerte, sus queridas amigas se habían encargado de subir todas sus cosas.

-Bueno, al menos podré ir a los ba...ños- antes de continuar, sintió unos pasos seguidos por el rechinar de pequeñas ruedas. Se escondió bajo el agua dejando expuestos solo sus ojos, solo para contemplar como un encargado de la limpieza cerraba todas las puertas posibles, dejando a la piscina y a sus alrededores bajo llave.

-Carajo...

******o-o-o-o**  


-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Naruto notó que solo quedaba él y sus compañeros, ya que ninguna de las chicas hacía acto de presencia. Se encontraban todos en el bar del hotel, refrescando un poco su mente y cuerpo.

-Da igual, me marcho- Neji estaba agotado. Algo que realmente detestaba era estar pendiente de los demás, en especial de las chicas. Todo aquello los había desgastado y él, por su parte, ya tenía preparada su noche de relajación.

-Bueno, quedamos nosotros, ttebayo- Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía querer seguir en pie, por lo que poco a poco fueron abandonando al rubio en la barra. -Hum, aguafiestas...mm, ¿y tú sigues aquí? -Tres sillas a su derecha se encontraba Kiba, apretando con fuerza un vaso lleno de agua, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos. -¿Qué mierda te pasa? Haz estado raro toda la tarde.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- el castaño se incorporó lentamente mientras Naruto se levantaba para sentarse a su lado. -Tu lo viste

-¿Ver? Ah, te refieres a lo de Hina...- antes de continuar, Kiba le cerró a boca con ambas manos.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Fue de lo más espantoso...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu que vas a saber- guardó silencio unos instantes. -Jamás la había visto así...tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan...- hizo una pausa para beber un forzado trago de su vaso. -tan terriblemente atrayente y lo que es peor, sentí...que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella.

-Kiba...- Naruto no entendía a que se refería su amigo, pero algo era seguro, y era que jamás lo había visto tan ansioso ni tan angustiado.

-¿No lo entiendes? La tenía en frente solo para mi y yo...jamás había sentido sensación parecida, por ninguna de ellas- volvió a apretar el vaso entre sus dedos. -Desde esta tarde...no estoy seguro de que vuelva a verlas de la misma manera, Naruto. -dicho esto se retiró, dejando al ojiazul perplejo pero por sobre todo, muy confundido.

**o-o-o-o**

Ordenó su ropa en uno de los casilleros, con tal de no perderla. Tomó un pequeño balde en donde metió jabones, shampoo y otros utensilios aromáticos. Deslizó la puerta corrediza para ser recibida por el espeso vapor.

-¡Que suerte tengo, no hay nadie!- introdujo sus pies suavemente en el agua caliente, hasta sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para hundir el resto de su cuerpo. -Que agradable...- suspiró mientras dejaba que el agua acariciara sus hombros desnudos. -Me pregunto como estará Hinata.

**o-o-o-o**

-E-eso...¡Eso no estuvo bien!- hundió su rostro bajo la almohada por cuarta vez esa tarde.

_Estuvo a punto de..._

-¡¿Por qué?!...Todos lo vieron, incluso...- volvió a esconder su mejillas debajo de la gran pila de plumas, a pesar de que no había nadie de quien esconderse. El calor que la venía molestando hace un rato volvió a aparecer, junto con la extraña pero agradable respiración del chico.

El corazón le volvió a latir tan fuerte como si estuviera frente a Kiba nuevamente.

_Ya no sabía que pensar._

_Ella no quería a Kiba más que como a un hermano, sin embargo..._

_El rostro del chico no desaparecía de su cabeza, ni de sus mejillas._

Decidió caminar un rato, con la intención de despejar su mente. Por la ventana se veía la ya instalada noche, por lo que sacó un abrigo antes de salir. Entró al ascensor y, cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarse a las teclas que marcaban los pisos, la inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

-N-no puede ser- hasta el momento no había salido del piso sin las chicas, por lo que desconocía por completo como llegar a la terraza. La sensación que experimentaba dentro del ascensor no le aseguraba si bajaba o subía, así que se lo dejó al azar. Cerró los ojos y presionó, moviendo la pequeña habitación rectangular. Subió y bajó hasta perder la cuenta. -¡Será este!- apretó con fuerza el botón de "detener", parando en seco. Estaba asustada, no sabía con que se encontraría afuera. Solo esperaba que hubiera por allí alguno de sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, invitándola a un piso completamente a oscuras. Antes de que pudiera volver al ascensor, este se cerró y bajó velozmente.

_Estaba atrapada. _

Apenas si había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se quedó estática, hasta que aquella presencia se instaló justo detrás de ella, tocándole el hombro.

-¡AAAHHH!- solo pudo gritar, hasta que aquel extraño le sujetó ambos brazos para calmarla.

-Cállate, soy yo

-¿Eh?- pronto reconoció la voz. -Sh-shino-kun, ¡que alivio!- se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y comenzó a llorar sobre su camisa.

-Deja eso, ya estas bien- no sabía exactamente que hacer en momentos así. Atinó a posar una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata indicándole que no había de qué temer. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y-yo, me perdí...y tú, ¿qué hacías por aquí?

-Yo...- el chico se tensó. También se había perdido en busca del baño, pero ella nunca lo sabría. -Me mandaron a buscarte.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Shino-kun!- la chica se aprisionó aún más al moreno, eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Hinata...- comenzó a sentir una fuerte oleada de calor que lo abrumó rápidamente. El rostro de Hinata estaba insertado entre su hombro y su cuello, logrando sentir sus húmedos labios en una zona bastante sensible: el oído. Gracias a eso, pudo escuchar los delicados e insistentes sollozos de la chica, repitiendo su nombre seguido de palabras de agradecimiento. Eso sin contar como el pecho de la chica se movía angustiado contra el suyo y como sus manos se entrelazaban en sus cabellos con diminuta fuerza.

_Nunca estuvo tan cerca de alguien._

_Nunca sintió movimientos algunos tan cerca de él._

_Nunca deseo tanto que algo continuara, como aquel momento._

-Sh-shino-kun

_No pudo oír los llamados de su compañera o más bien, no quería._

-¿Shino-kun?

_Estaba demasiado ocupado en las vibraciones que aquel cuerpo le transmitía._

-Shino-kun, ¿estás bien?- sintió como el chico arrugaba la parte trasera de su camisa, intentando aumentar el contacto entre ellos. -¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Que...- una corriente helada cruzó su espina dorsal, devolviéndolo a la tierra. Dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraban y se separó de inmediato. -Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu cuarto.

-Ok- la chica fue guiada por la mano de Shino, sintiéndose segura, pero intranquila. Debido a la oscuridad del pasillo no notó el nerviosismo de su acompañante, ni como este limpiaba sus gafas empañadas.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Achis!- se la había pasado estornudando los últimos 20 minutos. Si seguía así, tenía asegurada una semana en cama, cosa impensable en sus primeras vacaciones.

Trató de pasar el tiempo nadando un poco, mirando las estrellas, maldiciendo a todo ser viviente, en fin, lo que fuera para no quedarse dormida en medio de la piscina. -¡¡BESARÉ LOS PIES DE QUIEN ME SALVE, DEMONIOS!!.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. En el instante en que lanzó su grito de desesperación, el cerrojo de una de las puertas sonó, hasta abrirse. Se escondió nuevamente en el agua dejando solo sus ojos al exterior, observando como Gaara entraba algo confundido al recinto.

-¡¡Gaara!!- tanta fue su emoción que salió del agua sin ningún cuidado. No había dejado de cubrir su pecho, pero el chico sufrió igualmente el impacto sangrando desmesuradamente por la nariz. -¡¡AAAHH, lo siento!!

-N-no hay por qué- una vez que se calmó, se acercó al borde de la piscina. -¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Desde esta tarde- se avergonzó de si misma. -¿Y tú?- hizo una pausa. -¿No me digas que estuviste toda la tarde en la pla...-fue interrumpida.

-Si, no lo digas...

-Este...no encuentro la otra parte- miró disimuladamente lo que guardaba tras sus brazos.

-Sale y espera allí- dijo indicando el pasillo que daba a los baños. -te buscaré ropa.

-¡¡Gracias!!- otra vez se dejó llevar por su alegría y abrazó al chico sin pudor, provocándole otra hemorragia nasal. -Upss...

-Ya vuelvo, NO te muevas- se alejó mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro manchado.

Sakura se quedó quieta, cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos en la oscuridad del pasillo. Habrían pasado unos 5 minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta. -¿Eres tu?

La silueta se acercaba sin intención alguna de detenerse, erizando la piel de la pelirosada. Esta retrocedió hasta chocar con la fría pared, a la espera de su posible agresor en tan vulnerable condición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¡Sasuke!- gracias a la penumbra que dominaba el pasillo apenas si podían verse, guiándose solo por el sonido de la voz del otro.

-¿Qué escondes?- lo poco que logró distinguir fue a la chica apretando algo fuerte y posesivamente entre sus brazos, atrayendo su atención.

-N-nada...- comenzó a temblar, tanto de nervios como por el frío.

-Tiemblas, ¿pasa algo?- se extrañó aún más, decidiendo acercarse y ver que le pasaba a la chica.

-¡No te acerques!- sonó casi como a una orden.

_Y a Sasuke no le gustaban las órdenes._

_Menos aún de alguno de sus compañeros._

-Molesta- se acercó furtivamente hasta sentir la helada piel de Sakura. Tomó una de sus muñecas y comenzó a tirar de ella agresivamente con tal de descubrir lo que ocultaba. Sintió como ella forcejeaba, lo que le causó cierta gracia. Comenzó a alar más fuerte, esta vez con los dos brazos, ignorando las protestas de su compañera.

-¡Deja ya, Sasuke!- estaba aterrada. Sabía que Sasuke podía ser muy violento cuando quería, como también sabía que jamás le haría daño a ella o a alguno de sus amigos, pero...

_Siempre lograba aterrorizarla cuando se ponía así. _

-No seas terca, Sakura

-Uchiha- una voz gélida y grave detuvo su búsqueda.

-¿Gaara?- examinó la escena unos segundos sin soltar los brazos de su compañera.

-Suéltala

-Hmp, no pasó nada- sonrió. -piensa lo que quieras.

Sakura desvió sus ahora lagrimeantes ojos.

-Creo que mi toalla no está aquí, los dejo- y así Sasuke se fue tan rígido como llegó, sin encontrar lo que buscaba y apretando tembloroso la mano que había entrado en contacto con la femenina y húmeda piel.

-¿Estas bien?- no quiso entrar al cuarto de la chica, por lo que trajo una de sus propias camisas.

-Si, gracias- se colocó la prenda, viendo que fácilmente pasaba por camisón. Sintió la mirada del pelirrojo, la que denotaba cierto enfado y preocupación -Gaara...

-¿Si?

-De veras estoy bien, no fue nada

-Ya veremos- acompañó a Sakura hasta su habitación, luego fue directo a la suya.

_Había sido un día largo._

**o-o-o-o**

-¡Nos vemos luego, Neji!- el rubio pasaba por allí hasta que se encontró con el castaño en dirección opuesta. Al verlo ocupado prefirió seguir su camino.

-Si, nos vemos- leyó en la mañana sobre unas aguas termales y quiso comprobar cuan buenas eran. Al llegar, se desvistió en uno de los baños y ya con la toalla enrollada en sus caderas, se dispuso a entrar. Antes de seguir avanzando, un espeso vapor salió vigorosamente de una de las puertas, nublando completamente su vista.

-¿A quien se le ocurre abusar del vapor?- con esfuerzo dio con una de las puertas corredizas y entró. Al interior no estaba mucho mejor, pero prefirió quedarse, sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua. Caminó mientras el liquido hirviente rozaba su torso desnudo hasta que chocó con alguien. Para evitar caer se sujetó de los hombros del extraño, entrando en contacto con su piel.

Le intrigó lo delgada y fina que era su espalda.

De pronto un exquisito aroma inundó toda la habitación y, gracias al efecto de la fragancia y el calor del ambiente, comenzó a marearse y a perder algo de conciencia. Aún así estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para notar que aquel personaje no era "él", sino "ella".

o-o-o-o

**To be continued**

o-o-o-o

...

Ejem...sin comentarios xD.

Espero les haya gustado y si quieren más, pues ya saben cofcof_REVIEW_Scofcof

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	13. Deja de mirar

...

DEMASIADO TIEMPO!

Lo lamento!!, hace muy poco terminé mi periodo de exámenes y ya entré en vacaciones (2 hermosas semanas ;u;), lo que significa más tiempo para escribir.

Además mis más sinceras disculpas a una dulce niña que estuvo hasta los últimos días recordándome el fic (perdón Shinako-chan!).

No aburro más, acá les va el capítulo.

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.samma

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o** (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capitulo 12

...**D**eja de mirar...

El agua, el calor y el vapor le hacían difícil pensar o si quiera reaccionar correctamente.

-O-oye...- quería detenerse, pero su mano estaba prácticamente magnetizada a la deliciosa figura que tenía en frente. Se acercó lentamente y como aquella chica ni se movía, le fue fácil recorrer sus brazos, su cuello, hasta depositar su boca en el mismo.

_Cremosa. _

_Esa era la palabra que describía mejor el sabor de aquella piel._

Sus labios, ya tibios, pasaron por aquellos pálidos hombros, delineando la gran curva que terminaría luego en los brazos.

No era dueño de sus manos, menos de su boca, la que ya se encontraba deslizándose por la tersa espalda descubierta. De sus labios pasó rápidamente a su lengua, para terminar en pequeños mordiscos, todo eso mientras sus manos se encargaban de las caderas de la extraña. Subió nuevamente al cuello que parecía llamarlo, aumentando la profundidad con su boca. Al llegar a la zona tras el oído, logró reconocer tan fragante aroma.

_No puede ser._

**o-o-o-o**

Se había excedido con el vapor, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para salir. Rearmó una de las coletas que aprisionaba su cabello y se hundió un poco más en el agua. Retrocedió un poco hasta sentir como alguien chocaba con ella desde atrás.

-Perdón...- el incógnito no pareció oírla y, por el contrario, se dedicó a examinar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. En un principio pensó que era una de las chicas queriendo asustarla, pero aquellas manos eran diferentes.

_No eran de mujer._

A su mente vino las palabras "pervertido" y "violación", dejándola helada y sin posibilidades de reaccionar.

-D-detente...por favor- su garganta también la había traicionado, dejando salir meros gemidos. Se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos y trató de librarse del agarre, sin lograrlo. Ahora sentía algo húmedo juguetear por su cuello y por cualquier trozo de piel que tuviera al alcance.

_Estaba aterrada._

Sintió unos labios ajenos llegar tras su oído, los que dejaron escapar un murmullo que no alcanzó a entender. Sea lo que sea que hubiera dicho, de una cosa estaba segura.

_Reconocía esa voz a la perfección._

-N-neji...- nuevamente no fue escuchada y el chico continuo las caricias de parte de manos y boca.

_Tenía que hacer algo,_

_pero no lo hizo._

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, mientras recostaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Cuando las caricias fueron totalmente familiares, sintió la repentina separación.

No se movió, solo escuchó como el chico se alejaba apresuradamente del lugar, dejándola sola en medio del agua.

_Maldita sea._

**o-o-o-o**

Se alegraba de estar limpia y, por sobre todo, vestida. Había aprovechado de tomar una ducha, por lo que sus cabellos olían al igual que su color: cerezos. Observó el reloj que descansaba en la pared, notando que ya era hora de bajar y juntarse con los demás para cenar. No se molestó en ordenar y salió apresuradamente de su habitación, chocando bruscamente con alguien en la puerta.

-¡Auch!...Ah, eres tu Naruto

-Sakura-chan

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes idea de donde están los otros? No los e visto hace mucho y a ti tampoco- El rubio detestaba estar más de dos horas solo, en especial en un lugar tan grande como el hotel.

-No lo sé, aunque ya estas grande para pasear solito, ¿no crees?

-Naah, pero me aburro mucho Sakura-chan

-Esta bien, vamos o se acabarán el menú.

**o-o-o-o**

El restaurante del hotel ya estaba repleto, por lo que les costó un poco encontrar a sus compañeros. Escapado de los mozos y el ruido de la gente llegaron a la larga mesa donde estaban los demás.

-¡Hola a...todos- sintió una brisa helada envolviendo la mesa en una especie de burbuja invisible. Estaban todos en un silencio casi sepulcral y el ambiente era más pesado que en el resto del lugar. -¿Y ahora qué les picó?

-No lo sé, están así desde hace unas horas- exclamó la rubia mientras terminaba de peinar sus largos cabellos con aroma a lavanda.

-Mendokusai, yo solo quiero comer- Ino lo había obligado a esperar a todos sus amigos antes de comer y, puesto a que su pereza era más grande que su estómago, no se molestó en protestar.

-Esto no me gusta nada, siento malas vibras por estos lados- exclamó el cejudo mientras agrandaba sus ojos cautelosamente para observar mejor a su compañeros, esperando alguna reacción sospechosa.

-Oye Sakura-ch...- su compañera ya se había unido al resto, colaborando a la tensión que reinaba sobre las jóvenes cabezas. Se sentó cerca de las chicas y por sobre todo muy lejos de los chicos, dónde, entre tantos, se encontraba Sasuke. -Y se supone que yo soy el raro- se rascó la cabeza un par de veces. -Y...¿Ya pidieron?- de nuevo silencio. -Oigan...- no hubo respuesta. -¡¡Ya me harté, CAMARERO!!

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven?- un camarero que lucía bastante parecido al hombre que los recibió en el hotel, apareció casi de forma inmediata detrás de Naruto.

-¡Traiga 12 porciones de ramen, PERO YA!- dijo golpeando la mesa con gran fuerza.

-¡¡No!!- exclamaron todos en un solo coro. Si de algo ya se habían hartado era del ramen. Con el oportuno quiebre del rubio todos se empezaron a examinar el menú, pidiendo cada uno lo suyo sin exclamar nada más. El hombre de gran bigote recogió todas las cartas y se retiró a paso veloz.

-Yo solo decía, ttebayo...

**o-o-o-o**

El orden en la mesa había sido fríamente calculado. De izquierda a derecha estaban Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Neji, Sasuke y Kiba, lo que evitaba que "algunos" tuvieran que hablar con "otros" en especial, aunque las miradas eran inminentes debido a la forma ovalada del mueble. A parte del bullicio natural de la gente, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos unos contra otros sobre los platos, y uno que otro sorbo de los pequeños vasos de vidrio.

-Sakura, ¿me pasa la sal?- la pelirrosa estaba justo en medio de él y de Hinata, lo que era un alivio.

-Seguro Kiba, déjame ver...donde estará…ups- sin querer había votado su billetera debajo de la mesa, por lo que no pudo seguir en su búsqueda del salero.

-Descuida, le pregunto a alguien...más- comenzó a buscar el pequeño frasco con la mirada hasta dar cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del plato de Hinata. Tragó en seco al notar como la chica observaba el recipiente fijamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían progresivamente de rojo. Este...- o él se estiraba a buscarlo o ella le hacía el favor y se lo alcanzaba.

_Ninguna opción era aceptable._

Se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba sus labios, con la vaga esperanza de disimular un poco el rojo de su rostro. El espacio vacío que había dejado Sakura entre ellos se llenó poco a poco de tensión, nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Maldición...- murmuró Kiba sin que nadie lo escuchara.

_Aquello era ridículo, parecían unos pendejos al actuar así, pero la poca y casi nula madurez que poseían había desaparecido por completo._

Hinata no estaba mucho mejor. Sus manos habían comenzado a sudar rápidamente mientras el resto de su cuerpo se tensaba. De pronto sintió una nueva mirada sobre ella.

Alzó sus ojos hacía el otro rincón de la mesa y notó como Shino frunció el ceño horriblemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con ambos puños cerrados. Notó como sus ojos brillaban de ira, incluso bajo sus oscuras gafas. Estaban todos en lo suyo sin notar aquella escena hasta que, sin previo aviso, alguien pateó la mesa con precisión, de tal forma que el salero saltara hacia el vaso de Kiba, arruinando su mezcla frutal.

-Allí está- dijo secamente Shino, el autor del sutil terremoto, mientras relajaba levemente sus manos para volver a comer.

-Gr...gracias- aquello distrajo su mente de Hinata y, tratando de no enrabiarse, siguió con su plato.

-Uff...¿eh?- La chica de ojos perlados pensó que ya todo había terminado, pero en poco segundos volvió a notar la mirada de Shino, acompañada de los furiosos y agitados ojos del castaño. Miró rápida y disimuladamente a ambos lados, contemplando como ambos la observaban severamente y hasta de forma posesiva. También notó como, en ocasiones, descansaban de ella para mirarse el uno al otro de manera desafiante, para luego volver a posarse en su cuerpo. Cada vez que ella levantaba su tenedor, los otros dos hacían lo mismo, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos. Se encontraba prácticamente en medio de un emparedado de miradas, sin saber que hacer o decir y sin siquiera poder terminar su cena en paz.

**o-o-o-o**

Su comida se estaba enfriando y aún no hallaba su billetera. Allí tenía gran parte del dinero para esas vacaciones y no se resignaría a perderlo. Observo detrás de casi todos los pies de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la esquina opuesta, donde justamente se encontraba el ansiado objeto, quieto junto a los pies de Sasuke.

-Oh no- se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el cabello nerviosa. Tenía que idear una forma de sacarla sin tener que pedírsela.

_Aún no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él._

Tenía el temor de que él o alguien más la pateara y llegara hasta otra mesa, donde quizás alguien podía llevársela, así que debía hacer algo pronto. Miró de reojo al moreno quien estaba muy ocupado con su comida. Bajó la vista a su propio plato para luego mirarlo nuevamente un par de veces. Aunque no quiso, igualmente volvió a observarlo, pero esta vez sus miradas se encontraron, clavándose una sobre otra.

_Quedó completamente atrapada._

Como en otras ocasiones en que Sasuke la había mirado directamente a los ojos, ella creyó que desviaría su mirada desinteresadamente como era usual, pero aquello fue distinto. Sasuke se dedicó a examinar cada parte de los ojos de la pelirrosada, tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería de él. Como no encontró nada más que un manojo de nervios, se dedicó a observarla detenidamente por primera vez.

Nunca se había fijado en lo pálida y tersa que lucía su piel, además de serlo y comprobarlo cuando la tocó cerca de los baños, y los grandes y profundos ojos verdes que adornaban su rostro. Luego bajó hacia sus labios, de color suave casi pastel, levemente enrojecidos. Era obvio que se los había estado mordiendo.

Al llegar al inició de su cuello hizo de la travesía visual algo más preciso, bajando más lento esta vez. Contorneó cada curva, cada esquina, descubriendo una que otra cicatriz y alguno que otro rasguño. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a los hombros, dando cuenta de que estaban desnudos.

Desde hace un rato quiso parar, pero sus ojos se movían solos, guiados únicamente por la totalmente desconocida figura femenina. Y eso que no había más a la vista que su vientre hasta la cabeza. Intentó un par de veces desviar su rostro pero estaba congelado. Ni siquiera notó como sus ojos enfocaban deseosos cada nueva zona, ni como había comenzado a sudar, ni como se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Era consciente, lo estaba disfrutando._

Por fin cruzó la barrera de los hombros, descubriendo una de las tantas cosas que llenarían su joven mente de ahora en adelante: el escote. Siempre había visto a su compañera con camisas comunes, casi varoniles, pero ahora había un par de cosas que logran asomarse levemente de la ropa y que solo había reconocido en los libros de ciencia natural que les traían para clases. Sintió calor, mucho calor, pero no se pudo ni quería mover para no perder aquel atrayente paisaje. Y eso no era todo, ya que la chica aún estaba nerviosa y respiraba con cierta rapidez, aumentando regularmente su tórax, bajando luego y volviendo a subir de forma casi imperceptible. Apretó fuertemente su puño bajo la mesa tratando de controlar las desesperantes ganas que tenía de abrir más aquel trozo de tela que cubría tanta piel.

_Hacía demasiado calor._

**o-o-o-o**

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Muchos, sin saber exactamente por qué, prefirieron no hacer ninguna clase de preguntas. Terminaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, y se retiraron dejando sus parte de la cuenta. Antes de que pudieran abandonar el lugar, un chico de cabellos oscuros chocó con Naruto, quien iba encabezando la fila.

-Lo siento...¡TU, q-qué haces aquí, Sai!- el rubio apuntó agresivamente al muchacho.

Naruto no fue el único en sorprenderse, ya que tanto él como Ino y Sakura lograron reconocerlo de inmediato.

-Hola Naruto- exclamó con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo al grupo que acompañaba a Naruto. -Veo que estas acompañado.

-Si, apártate

-Relájate muchacho- ahora su vista se posó en las chicas, específicamente en Sakura. -Ya que son varios, ¿qué tal si nos vemos hoy en la noche?

-¿Para qué?

-Por las noches el salón se convierte en discoteca, solo si les interesa

-¡Ja!, ¿qué te hizo pensar semejante cosa, ttebayo?

-¿Discoteca?- la rubia se abrió paso de entre los otros, quedando frente a Sai. -¡suena genial!- se volteó hacia sus amigas. -¡vamos!

-E-esta bien- dijo Sakura no muy convencida.

-No es mala idea- respondió la castaña. Quizás bailando olvidaría lo sucedido. -¿Y tu Hinata?

-O-ok

_Atrapados_

-¡N-no tan rápido!- exclamó Naruto en voz de los demás. -Allí nos verás...

-Me alegro, hasta entonces- se despidió con su característica sonrisa, sin antes echarle un ultimo vistazo a la pelirrosa.

_Aquello iba a ser interesante._

******o-o-o-o**  


-¡Oigan!, ¿qué tal si tenemos una tarde solo para nosotras antes de ir?- Ino estaba emocionadísima, tanto que no notó en ningún momento el rechazo inminente que demostraban sus amigas hacia los chicos.

-Q-quizás más tarde, nos vemos- apenas si logró exclamar Hinata, quien solo deseaba estar sola en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

-Yo estoy algo cansada, hasta la noche- Tenten deseaba volver lo antes posible a su habitación, para refrescarse y calmar su alterada cabeza.

-Aguafiestas, ¿y tu frentona?

-De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio

-¡Vamos, sabes que quieres, además...- hizo una larga pausa mientras observaba pícaramente a su compañera.

-A-además qué...

-Además de que tenemos mucho de que hablar- fingió una sonrisa. Ella no era tonta, ni mucho menos ciega, ya que pudo notar la "extravagante" forma en que Sasuke había observado a Sakura durante toda la cena pero, ya que esta no pareció darse cuenta, no caería en interrogarla. Aún así, había alguien más con los ojos fijos en la pelirrosada y por él si preguntaría.

**o-o-o-o**

-¿Y bien?- Ino observaba a Sakura interrogativamente desde el otro lado del jacuzzi.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué te traes con…como se llamaba, Sai?

-¿Qué dices?- se hundió levemente en el agua. –Ni lo conozco.

-No mientas, no hay que ser un genio para notar como te miraba- golpeó a la chica levemente en las costillas con su codo. –Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

-¡Estas loca!- se molestó lo suficiente y decidió marcharse, pero ni eso logró borrarle la sonrisa a la rubia.

**o-o-o-o**

Tenía antojo de fruta y decidió ir a la cafetería por un jugo. Camino por el largo y frío pasillo hasta el elevador. Entro sin muchas ganas y de forma mecánica apretó un botón. Retrocedió pesadamente en busca de la pared para así apoyarse, sin notar que no estaba sola allí dentro.

-¡Lo sien…to- tenía la peor suerte de todas. De entre todo el gentío que poblaba el hotel, tenía que encontrarse con Neji.

o-o-o-o

**To be continued**

o-o-o-o

...

PERDON, no volveré a retrasarme tanto TT.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y, como ya deben saber, los reviews me valen más que el oro y nunca sobran.

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


	14. No dejen que las toquen

Espero no se haya notado mucho esta tardanza. Aquí les va!!

Recuerden sus hermosos reviews!

**o-o-o-o**

...**C**omo las hojas...

...**By:** Hanna.sama

Aclaraciones:

-Hola (diálogo)

Hola (narración)

_Hola _(pensamientos)

Hola (algo que desee destacar)

**o-o-o-o** (cambio de escena)

El **Flash back **lo anunciaré previamente en negritas.

Los personaje (al menos los principales) tienen 16 años.

Capitulo 13

...**N**o dejen que las toquen...

La escena de las termas volvió a aparecer en su mente, repitiéndose innecesariamente en cámara lenta. Estaba clavada en los inexpresivos ojos del joven, hasta que este rompió el silencio.

-¿Vas a bajar?- su tono de voz era mecánico, muy frío, con el cual pretendía disimular su sorpresa y ansiedad. Se movió al lado contrario del pequeño cubículo y observó de reojo como la chica trataba de tranquilizar sus dedos, evitando equivocarse de botón.

_Silencio. _

Nerviosa no era palabra suficiente como para describir lo su cuerpo trasmitía. Sus manos sudadas rozaban una contra la otra, en un juego disparatado de sus dedos, sus pies se pisaban uno sobre el otro, su piel se erizaba hasta punto de gallina y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior sin piedad. Sentía como el calor se liberaba a paso veloz de su rostro y como el resto de su sangre circulaba ferozmente por todo su cuerpo. Se apoyó contra la pared fría, jurando que su piel sacaría vapor a chorros, anhelando el toque salvador que indicaba la llegada a su piso.

_Vamos, apresúrate._

La música climatizadora del ascensor no hacia más que empeorar las cosas, pero lo más frustrante era que el chico a su lado parecía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, es más como si ni siquiera notara que ella estaba allí.

_Imbécil._

Su rostro se contrajo a pesar de lo mucho que quiso evitarlo. Sus ojos se apretaban dejando salir las ya prevista lagrimas saladas, tan tibias que solo aumentaban el color carmesí de su mejillas.

De pronto su salvador hizo acto de presencia. El tan esperado timbre sonó melodiosamente, abriendo la única gran puerta corrediza que daba la bienvenida al piso. No dudó en salir corriendo.

**o-o-o-o**

Solo estaban ellos, los chicos, sentados en una mesa cercana a la barra. Cada uno con su respectivo trago, parecían más nerviosos que de costumbre, golpeando levemente los vasos con sus dedos, jugando con las servilletas, en fin.

-Y...que se supone que haremos- exclamó Shikamaru.

-¿Qué más? No dejar que nadie se les acerque- dijo Kiba con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Gaara dejó su vaso a un lado, mientras observaba a los demás.

-¡No seas inepto, ttebayo!- Naruto golpeó la mesa con fuerza. -¡¿crees que cualquiera tiene el derecho de...tocarlas o insinuárseles como si nada?!

-¿Y nosotros si?

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Pues...son nuestras amigas- comentó Kiba.

-¿Y?- otra vez Gaara con su mirada acusadora.

-Pues...si alguien va a...a hacer algo, es natural que seamos nosotros ya que...- esta vez bajó la cabeza mientras su tono demostraba lo enserio que hablaba- las vimos primero...

El castaño acababa de decir lo que todos llevaban en mente desde que pisaron la playa. Después de conocer "el otro lado" de sus compañeras, sus percepciones con respecto a ellas habían cambiado, como el de todo adolescente y así, como todo hombre, los celos venían de la mano con las hormonas. La sola idea de que alguna de ellas fuera tocada o si quiera se sintiera atraída por alguien que no fuera ellos, simplemente los enloquecía y no estarían dispuestos a aceptarlo. A pesar de los reproches de Gaara, la decisión parecía ser unánime:

_Ellas les pertenecían._

**o-o-o-o**

Las mesas habían sido retiradas, las luces cálidas habían sido reemplazadas por extravagante y fulminantes efectos láser que dejarían aturdido a cualquiera y la música clásica de hace unas horas ahora retumbaba como un descomunal techno.

-¿Y bien, entran o qué?- Sai observaba al inhibido grupo mientras reía internamente.

-¡Claro que sí, ttebayo!...solo, tengo que atarme las agujetas- se rascó la nuca un par de veces mientras pedía auxilio a sus compañeros con la mirada.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?- caminó hacia la pelirrosada y le extendió la mano en señal de invitación, mientras las amigas de esta reían pícaramente a sus espaldas.

-Este...- aún no sabía si confiar en aquel chico, apenas si se había aprendido su nombre y como olvidar lo ocurrido en la piscina. Aún así, sintió que era su oportunidad de ser la primera en algo, además de que aquello la mantendría alejada de Sasuke. -Esta bien, vamos. -Dejó que Sai apretara su mano y la condujera hacia e interior del recinto, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¡¡Espera, vamos con ustedes, ttebayo!!- aquello fue suficiente para que todos se movieran, en especial él, Lee y cierto moreno.

**o-o-o-o**

-¡¡Maldición los perdimos!!- el rubio buscaba intensamente a su compañera, que yacía sola con Sai en algún lugar de aquel oscuro recinto.

-Descuida, la encontraremos- Shikamaru trataba en vano de calmar a su compañero, hasta notar que Sakura no era la única bajo peligro.

Tres chicos se habían acercado a Ino, Tenten y Hinata, con tal de invitarlas a bailar. Ninguna pareció estar interesada, hasta que Ino ofreció su mano.

En el acto, Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba se abalanzaron sobre las chicas, rodeándolas como pequeñas presas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- uno de los chicos apuntó de forma retadora a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, ttebayo?!- avanzó hacia el joven con puño en alto.

-Hey, ella puede bailar con quien quiera

-Pues fíjate que no

-¡Naruto!- Ino estaba más que sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por...porque...¡¡porque tiene tres riñones, por eso!!

-¿Q-qué has dicho?

-¡¡Si, nació malita y le cuesta moverse, de hecho usa ropa interior de metal para afirmar su caderas, si no estaría en silla de ruedas en esto momen...- sintió como el filo del taco de Ino se incrustaba en su nuca, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡¡RETARDADO!!

-O-ok, nos vamos- él y los otros dos jóvenes salieron temerosos.

-¡¡Esta me la pagas, IDIOTA!!

**o-o-o-o**

Tenía los brazos cruzados, la mirada atenta y el cuerpo más tenso que nunca. Miraba en todas direcciones en busca de la chica, sin encontrar ni un pelo rosa.

-Ve a buscarla- Neji estaba quieto contra la pared, observando a sus compañeros. -somos suficientes para cuidar de las tres.

-Ok- respiró hondo y se adentró en la multitud.

_Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde._

_**o-o-o-o**  
_

-Bailas muy bien- habían estado moviéndose ya hace mucho, lo que la tenía algo agotada.

-Gracias, tu igual aunque siempre se puede mejorar- sonrió.

-Hmp, que simpático- frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

-Jaja, es broma- Sai se acercó cuidadosamente hacia ella. -lamento lo de antes.

-N-no hay problema- enrojeció al recordarlo. De pronto sintió que su espacio personal disminuía, viendo el rostro del chico aún más cerca. -¿Qué...?

-Un caballero no deja a una chica esperando- sutilmente fue avanzando, tratando de salir de la multitud.

-S-sai...- sin entender dejó que Sai la sacara del tumulto. Pronto las luces se hicieron lejanas, no así el ruido de la música. Avanzaron hasta que su espalda chocó con la fría pared. No veía muy bien, pero pudo sentir a la perfección el rostro de Sai acercarse lentamente a su oído, rozando levemente su mejilla con la suya.

-Creo que eres nueva en esto- comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello de la chica, apretando con sus labios, más sin morder, la zona tras el oído.

-S-sai...q-que...-trató inútilmente de huir, pero sus músculos estaban demasiado rígidos como para moverse. Sentía como Sai olía suavemente su cabello, para luego separarse bruscamente y mirarla a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el chico avanzó hacia ella, más específicamente, hacia su boca, a la vez que agarraba sus manos con la suficiente fuerza como para no dejarla ir. Su pecho se había encontrado con el de Sai, dejando que el calor de ambos pareciera una sola mata de vapor, sin contar que las piernas de este tenían a las suyas arrinconadas contra el frío mármol.

Esto lo había visto una que otra vez en alguna película de las que arrendaba Ino, pero...

_No se suponía que le estuviera pasando a ella._

**o-o-o-o**

-¡¡ESTOY HARTA!!- Ino tenía el cuello de Naruto entre sus manos, mientras este imploraba por un poco de aire. -¡¡no hemos podido bailar en toda la noche más que nosotras mismas y es por culpa de ustedes!!

-¡¿Si, que mierda les pasa hoy?!- Tenten igual de furiosa.

-¡N-nosotros...s-solo...aireee!- Ino lo soltó de golpe y sin delicadeza alguna. -¡Gracias, ttebayo!

-¡¡Ahora me van a decir que...miren allá, ¿no es Sakura?!

-¡¿Dónde?!- todos los chicos se dieron media vuelta, pero había sido una equivocación por parte de la rubia.

-No, esa no era Sa...¡¡Se fueron!!

-Mendokusai...

-¡¡Andando, ttebayo!!- habían descuidado el ingenio de las chicas y que estas harían lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quisieran, incluso bailar con chicos esa noche.

**o-o-o-o**

-D-detente...

-Relájate, ¿si?

-Sai...- no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad y Sai esperaba que se relajase. La paciente respiración del chico estaba ya muy cerca de su rostro y sin si quiera verlo venir, sus labios se posaron descaradamente sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que creía y su boca rígida se rehusaba a moverse. Sai intentaba en vano que esta le correspondiese, moviendo sus labios de forma calida. Era insistente y por más que quiso, no pudo aguantar más dejando su resistencia hecha trizas. Ahora su boca, al igual que su cuerpo, estaban a merced de aquel contacto de labios. El movimiento la había hipnotizado, soltando hasta sus brazos, los que colgaron pesados y sin voluntad propia. Fue entonces que algo suave y húmedo comenzó a deslizarse hacia el interior de su boca, encontrándose con su propia lengua. Estaba perdida, no sabía cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento, pero pronto hasta su lengua era esclava de la del chico, guiada en un extraño baile tibio.

El aire comenzaba a escasear y, tras un húmedo ruido, sus labios se despegaron sin eliminar la cercanía a la que habían llegado sus rostros.

-No esta mal, pero...- susurró sobre los labios de la ojiverde. -...puedes hacerlo mejor- inmediatamente repitió aquel choque, esta vez, introduciéndose en la inexperta boca sin permiso alguno.

-Hmp!- se quejó un poco hasta sentirse cómoda otra vez. No dejaría que se burlara de ella. Deslizó sus manos por el pálido cuello, ocultando la derecha bajo la camisa del moreno. Esta vez ella tomó las riendas en aquel ritual e inició una serie de movimientos con su boca que ni había imaginado. Sai ya no tenía necesidad de sujetar sus manos, por lo que dejó que las suyas resbalaran hacia las caderas de la chica. En ese momento ya nada le importaba, se sentía demasiado bien como para parar y ya no le interesaba en donde terminaran las manos del ojinegro.

-S-sai- se separaron unos segundos en busca de aire, tiempo suficiente como para que la pelirrosa dejara escapar un suspiro.

-Aún no terminamos- tercer beso y la chica aún iba por más.

-Lo se...- sintió las manos de Sai hundirse en su delgada camisa y subir por su espalda semi-desnuda, a la vez que mordía sus labios entre besos. Ella, por su parte, recorrió la espalda del chico en su totalidad con la diestra, mientras que con la otra mano se dispuso a llegar un poco más abajo.

Estaba tan concentrada en su deliciosa labor que no notó una gélida y estupefacta mirada desde la multitud.

-Eres hombre muerto...-el extraño hizo sonar sus nudillos con rabia, mientras corría a gran velocidad con intención de derramar algo de sangre.

**o-o-o-o**

Pensaba quedarse cerca de la barra el resto de la noche, pero también estaba preocupado aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo. Se adentró en la masa de gente movediza y sudada con la esperanza de encontrar a alguna de las chicas. Luego de pisar y ser pisado repetidas veces, divisó una cabellera familiar.

-¿Hinata?- tocó el hombro de la desconocida, quien resultó ser la ojiperla.

-G-gaara-san...¡gracias a dios!- se dejó caer a los brazos del pelirrojo, tiritando y sollozando sobre su pecho.

-Salgamos de aquí

Luego de un largo recorrido lograron salir del atestado lugar. Fueron hacia el gran jardín, sentándose en una enorme fuente de mármol gris.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Y-yo, perdí a las chicas...

-¿Para que viniste?

-¿Cómo?

-No te gustan estas cosas, ¿para qué lo haces?

-Es que las demás...yo...- se quedó sin palabras.

-Ellas sugieren, no obligan- la miró a los ojos por primera vez. -no te sientas forzada, ni ellas ni nadie pretenden presionarte a hacer algo que no disfrutas

-G-gracias Gaara-san- le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, este ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Vuelve a tu cuarto, yo haré lo mismo

-¡Si, hasta mañana!- vio a Gaara alejarse sin siquiera despedirse, pero le dejó la sensación de calma que tanto había necesitado esa noche. Se ordenó un poco el cabello y caminó hacia el hotel, sin percatarse de un par de ojos que la observaban estáticos, ocultos tras una gafas oscuras.

**o-o-o-o**

Había divisado a Tenten desde hace un rato, parado desde la otra esquina. Esta solo había estado allí sin hacer más que ordenarse el cabello de vez en cuando u observar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Suspiró y se decidió de una vez por todas a acercarse.

Se paró frente a ella a la espera de alguna reacción, pero esta solo lo miro inexpresivamente para luego enfocarse en la hora.

-Escucha, yo...lamento que...no se suponía que tu, ¡mírame cuando te habl...- Tenten no solo lo comenzó a mirar, sino que se acercó lentamente y con una extraña mirada y brillo en sus ojos. Sus pasos eran lentos y marcados, acompañados de una sonrisa poco usual. -Tenten...- no parecía oírlo, en cambio agarró el cuello de su camisa con una mano, mientras que con la otra hacia presión en su cuello, obligándolo a entrar en contacto con su esbelto cuerpo. Con ritmo introdujo sus manos bajo la oscura camisa de Neji, palpando su bien formado tórax y a la vez, lamiendo su desnudo cuello. Mientras aquello transcurría, comenzó a rodear las tambaleantes piernas del castaño, enredándolas con las suyas.

Quiso detenerla, pero estaría más que loco si lo hacía en esos instantes. Sus brazos estaban libres, por lo que aprovecho y atrapó la fina espalda arrugando la débil tela que la cubría. La traviesa lengua de la chica ahora viajaba por el inicio de su pecho, como queriendo despedazar la camisa a mordiscos. Neji apenas si había llegado al cuello de la chica, cuando esta ya se encargaba de jugar con su cinturón, insinuando más de una cosa. El ojiperla contuvo un gemido al escuchar los suaves suspiros de su compañera, quien ahora posaba su boca muy cerca de su oído.

-Yo también puedo divertirme, Hyuuga- dicho esto se separó violentamente del chico, empujándolo contra la pared y alejándose con la cabeza en alto.

-Q-que...- estaba perplejo y por sobre todo...

_Muy ansioso. _

**o-o-o-o**

Se habían separado para cubrir más terreno, pero aún no había señas de las chicas por ningún lado.

-Mendokusai..un momento- le pareció ver una espesa cabellera rubia del otro lado y corrió para despejar dudas. Una vez que llegó confirmó sus sospechas: allí estaba Ino bailando a escasos centímetros con un muchacho. Vio como la mano del chico comenzó a juguetear con los tirantes de la camisa de la rubia, desatándolos pícaramente mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

_Eso no pintaba bien, al menos para él._

Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en eliminar más distancia, Shikamaru se interpuso entre ellos ante su sorpresa.

-¡¿Tu también Shikamaru?!- Ino no dejaba de creer hasta que nivel de estupidez habían llegado sus amigos.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el chico sin molestarse demasiado.

-Por desgracia...

-Que bien, ahora, con tu permiso...- intentó apartar a Shikamaru, pero este no se movió. -oye déjala, no puedes prohibirle bailar, ¿o sí?

-Pues...- sintió como Ino lo observaba confundida, lo que le provocó inesperados nervios.

-¿Qué acaso es tu novia o algo así?

-Si, así es- se mordió la lengua con toda las ganas queriendo no haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Shika...- sintió como su garganta se secaba, ¿realmente dijo lo que creyó oír?

-Bueno, felicidades, pero eso no la hace inválida...- se acercó a Ino y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Exacto- su mirada era desafiante, pero no vasto para alejar a Shikamaru quien la agarró del brazó y salió junto a ella a paso veloz. Una vez fuera del local Ino se soltó del agarre indignada.

-¡¿Qué mierda te traes?!

-No armes escándalo

-¡¡Lo armo cuando quiero, aquí y ahora, ¿y qué es eso de ser tu novia?!- lo empujó en señal de furia. -¡¿Te volviste loco?!

-...- no tenía respuesta alguna.

-¡¡Si no te molesta entraré y para tu información e bailado toda la bendita noche y lo seguiré haciendo, así te guste o no!!- estaba decidida y si no fuera por que las fuertes manos del castaño agarraron sus brazos, ella ya estaría disfrutando de la música.

-¡¡Suéltame imbécil!!- hizo fuerza lo más que pudo pero le fue imposible salir.

-¡¡Cálmate ya Ino, no seas testaruda!!

-¡¡Déjame!!

-¡YA BASTA!

-Que...- el estruendoso grito de Shikamaru vino acompañado por un sorpresivo y cálido abrazo. La mano del chico ahora descansaba sobre su rubia cabeza, mientras que la otra aprisionaba delicada pero posesivamente su espalda, dejando al descubierto sus acelerados latidos.

-No lo hagas, ni te imaginas lo que pueden hacerte

-Lo sé- no era tonta, sabía que aquel chico, al igual que muchos otros, estuvieron a punto de propasarse, pero ella sabía controlarlo.

_Al menos eso creía._

-Por favor...

-Shika...- no esperaba que la hubiera visto, ni menos que se preocupara de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y se dejo estar en aquellos brazos y entre esos fuertes y rítmicos latidos, enlazando sus brazos esta vez por la calida espalda de su compañero. -aún puedo cuidarme sola, no lo olvides.

-Mendokusai...

o-o-o-o

**To be continued...**

o-o-o-o

...

Je, ojalá les haya gustado, jamás me había inspirado tan rápido como ahora (primera actualización temprana en meses).

Si les gustó y quieren más solo dejen un review, ya saben que los amo ;D!

Ah, no olviden que las parejas no tienen por qué ser definitivas, pero si no hay mayores ofertas seguiré con mis pequeños planes (juu)

Recuerden, el botón _Go_ es su amigo :D!

Ja nee!

...Hanna.sama


End file.
